After Dark
by 3Nations
Summary: After Dressrosa, the the Straw Hat's and Heart pirates decide to lay low in a reef after Doflamingo's defeat was made known throughout the world, but the night after they leave, Nami finds herself having trouble sleeping. She soon finds out she's not the only one. Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

**After Dark**

It was late at night aboard the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hat crew had just left Dressrosa that afternoon after their fierce battle. Luffy had defeated Doflamingo and everyone in his crew was safely aboard. Trafalgar Law's crew's submarine sat behind them. The ship and the submarine were hiding in a reef laying low to give time for the events that occurred at Dressrosa to blow over. Everyone was in a deep sleep... Well, almost everyone.

Nami was lying on her bed in her room staring idly at the wooden ceiling above her. Lost in thought. She tilted her head a little towards her right and eyeballed the clock.

1:33 AM

She frowned and looked over to her right at Robin. Robin, who usually doesn't sleep much at all, was now in a deep sleep and snoring softly. Nami smiled slightly.

'You must've had some hard battles, huh Robin?' She thought to herself.

As she returned to her usual head position looking up at the ceiling. She started to feel sad. The entire crew had gone through so much on that island and she didn't do anything to contribute. Even the ones who stayed on the ship with her, Chopper and Brook, contributed in their own way. Chopper was able to save Law's life after a two hour operation on him and Brook sang Bink's Sake to raise the crew's spirits all the way to where they are now. But she did absolutely nothing.

Nami soon grew sick of lying in her room and grabbed her coat and went outside on to the deck to get some fresh air. There was a full moon that night which made the night light up like it was the day. She sucked in a large amount of the cool air in the that moved with the breeze and let it out slowly. Nami went down the stairs to the grassy lawn and over to the opposite side of the ship to the deck outside of the kitchen. It was the spot she usually was when she was navigating the crew through the ocean. She felt the most comfortable there, plus she had an entire view of the ship. Nami put her hands on the railing overlooking the Sunny and tried to put herself at ease. That was when she noticed a figure on the head of the Sunny. She adjusted her eyes and was able to make out a red cardigan and a yellow sash. Her eyes widened.

"Luffy?" She whispered to herself. "What in the world is he doing up at this hour?"

Nami was just about to call out to him when she stopped herself.

'Oh yeah, The entire crew is dead asleep at the moment...' she remembered 'If I were to shout out his name they would probably get upset at me for waking them up.'

Nami observed him for a little while. She noticed he had his head tilted down a little and was barely moving a muscle.

'Why would he be up at this hour?' Nami wondered 'If I know anything about him it's that he loves two things more than anything. Food and sleep. He's obviously sacrificing sleep and he didn't get up to steal food from the kitchen from the looks of it.'

Nami wrapped her coat tightly around her as she slowly made her way down the steps on to the grassy deck below. The grass crunched under her every step. She proceeded to the dual staircases leading to the forward deck and went up the left one.

At the top, Nami then walked past the Sunny's wheel and found herself standing at the base of the short steps that led to the head of the Sunny.

'I hope he's okay.' She thought as she started climbing up to the head of the lion.

At the top, she looked down at Luffy who hadn't noticed her yet. He was holding his prized straw hat between his thumb and index finger infront of himself. Just staring at it. The wind flowed through his hair and Luffy stood as still as a statue. Nami opened her mouth.

"Luffy?" She said softly

Luffy looked up slowly and turned toward her placing his hat on his head.

"Oh, hey Nami." He said blankly with a slight smile.

Nami widened her eyes. Even though his hat covered most of his face with it's shadow, under the moonlight she could see the remains of tears on the sides of Luffy's chin.

She pushed it to the side of her mind. "W-what are you doing up? Aren't you tired?" she asked looking at his right arm heavily wrapped in bandages from his fight with Doflamingo.

Luffy rubbed his eyes with his forearm and tilted his hat up so she could see his entire face, the evidence that he was crying was basically gone. "Not really. I just have some things on my mind"

Before Nami could say anything else, Luffy continued

"So why are you up?" He blurted out.

Nami was taken back for a second, then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Same reason as you I guess." She said sitting down to the right of him on the Sunny's head

Luffy could tell something was bothering her

"You want to talk about it?"

Nami looked at Luffy in a confused look. She knew something was troubling him big time, and yet, for some strange reason, he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"I...I...I don't think it's something I can talk to you about" she stammered looking away.

Truth is, she really wanted to get what she was feeling off her chest. The thought of it was just driving her down. Feeling useless. On Punk Hazard, Luffy said he had faith in the strength they acquired over the two years they were away. She knew she had trained and became stronger. But she hasn't done anything to help her friends. Plus, Luffy was clearly bothered by something to the point where he cried about it so she didn't think it was the right time or place to talk to him about all of her struggles.

Aa Nami was having an internal battle with herself, Luffy started to speak in a soft tone. Something incredibly rare for him.

"If you can't talk about it with your captain, who else can you talk to?" Luffy said quietly.

Nami looked up with wide eyes as her eyes met her captain's. All her memories came surging forth. The time he saved her hometown, the time he carried her up Drum Island's mountain to save her and Sanji, the time he saved her from Enel, he was always there for her. Whenever she would fall he was always there to help her back up. She missed him so much when they were away for two years.

Tears started to form at the base of her eyes as she began to talk, "Luffy... I..." She struggled to find words "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"That's just the thing!" She exclaimed looking into the sea water infront of the ship. Trying to avoid eye contact with Luffy. "I never do anything! I spent two years training but it doesn't count for shit! The New World is full of people I can never hope to beat so I always have to rely on you guys to help me!"

Nami put her head down in between her knees she really started sobbing now. Luffy pulled his hat down to where his eyes were invisible under the shadow of his hat

"You have you're own fights to worry about but you also have worry about me...I...I've... I've become such a burden to all of you! I trained to protect you guys but I can eve-"

Nami was cut off by Luffy grabbing her shoulders. He then pulled Nami towards him and wrapped her in his arms. Her nose resting on his bandaged shoulder.

Nami eyes widened and started to blush. She let her arms dangle at her sides and let herself become enveloped by Luffy.

"Nami..." He started, "Don't ever think that about yourself. I never could've dreamed to have gotten this far without you next to me. You're currently guiding us through the toughest and most dangerous sea in the world right now. I couldn't think of any task harder than that. Without you this crew would be nothing... Remember that."

Nami was speechless for a second as Luffy tightened his hug ever so slightly. Then she tilted her head up a little as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Then she let it all out. She buried her head in the side of Luffy's neck and let all the tears in her fall out. Nami clutched the back of his red cardigan as hard as she could, returning the hug Luffy had given.

X X X X

1:52 AM

The captain and navigator had now retired to the kitchen as the outdoors was starting to become too cold. The kitchen was dim and the only light came from Chopper's doctor's office. Luffy was sitting at the head of the table with his feet up. The seat furthest away from the door to the deck. Nami was sitting to the closest seat on his left with her coat draped over the back of her seat revealing her usual breast band and jeans attire. It was plenty warm inside of the Sunny. They were recalling the days when they were all still in the East Blue. Luffy was telling her what she missed at the Baratie after she left with the Merry. Nami blushed. She still felt embarrassed and guilty for doing that and apologized. Luffy simply laughed and said she was silly to apologize over something that happened so long ago, he said he was just upset that she couldn't be there to see him kick Don Kreig's ass. Luffy and Nami both chuckled.

They were both silent for a second after that. Then, Nami decided she should bring it up.

"Luffy?" She said

"Hmm?"

"Why were you crying?"

Luffy eyes widened a little and almost fell back off his chair. When he regained his composure and returned his feet to the floor, he looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie." Nami said in a very serious tone looking right at him

Luffy looked into her deep brown eyes for a couple seconds, sighed, leaned back in his chair and put his straw hat over his entire face besides for his mouth.

"So you saw that huh...?" He said calmly.

Nami kept her composure, awaiting what Luffy would say next.

"You know..." Luffy started "I'm not as big of an idiot as you and the rest of the crew think I am."

Nami's eyes widened slightly. His entire demeanor changed at that moment.

Luffy continued.

"Back before we got separated, everything was fun and games for me. I craved adventure and didn't give a damn in the world. I was like a kid back then."

Luffy took a breath before he continued, his straw hat still tilted over his face.

"Then that's when I changed. I watched my entire crew disappear before my eyes at the hands of Kuma, I snuck into Impel Down and lost 10 years of my life so I wouldn't die from the poison Magellan hit me with, I went right into the battle at Marineford and saw death and blood as far as the eye could see, and... I watched and felt as my brother died right in my arms. Completely helpless to do anything."

Nami looked at her captain in disbelief. He wasn't acting at all like the dumb, naive Luffy she knew. He was mature and acting like an actual pirate captain now. She watched as Luffy then picked his hat up off his head then placed it on the table then turned to her. Before Luffy could say anything else, Nami started to speak.

"So... You crying about the day your brother died? If you are then I completely understand, I still get nightmares of the day Bellam-"

"That's not it at all" Luffy interrupted sternly catching Nami by surprise "It's childish to mope around about the past."

Nami almost felt hurt at the way Luffy just acted then. But she was too interested in what was bothering him to let it get to her.

"Then just tell me what it is." Nami insisted "I've never seen you act like this and it's hurting me to see you this way. Please just tell me!" Nami was starting to cry.

That was when Luffy looked down at his feet. He was really intent on not telling her why he was crying. A captain is supposed to be stronger than that.

Luffy was pondering the idea of telling her. Zoro and Nami were the two people in the crew he trusted more than ever. But at the same time, it would be wrong of him to let his nakama see him so weak.

After a long silence in the dim light kitchen, Luffy finally decided and let out an audible sigh.

"It's because... I'm afraid"

Nami almost jumped out of her chair in shock. She was ready for just about any reply but not that. Luffy, the guy who has not fear of anything, not even death, was sitting here and telling her he's afraid.

"A-A-Afraid? O-Of what?" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't fear for my life at all. I decided on becoming the Pirate King and I'm fully set on doing that. I couldn't possibly give any less of a fuck about what happens to me."

Luffy broke his eye contact with the floor and looked into his navigator's eyes.

"But... I am afraid of losing you and the rest of my nakama."

Those words pierced Nami, he was worried about his crew. Sanji, Franky, and Usopp all got badly hurt and Law came within an inch of dying. That would probably affect him.

"W-what do you mean lose us?" Nami said hoping for a more clear answer.

"What I mean" Luffy began not even a second after Nami finished her question, "Is that we are on two of the Emperor's shitlist's. You remember how powerful Doflamingo was right?"

Nami nodded, "Of course I do. Sanji couldn't do anything to him and Law almost died in his fight."

"Well... Doflamingo was absolutely terrified of the Emperor Kaido, that's why he did everything he could to save his factory. Doflamingo's power is nothing compared to that of a Yonko. And now that same guy is hunting us."

Nami's felt color drain from her face. She couldn't even comprehend what Luffy was telling her. 'Doflamingo is nothing more than a flea compared to the Yonko...?' She was asking herself. 'I-It just didn't seem possible. Doflamingo was able to take over an entire country in a day without breaking a sweat. How can someone be that much more powerful than him? ...Are the Yonko even human?'

Just then, Luffy picked his straw hat up off the table and placed it firmly on Nami's head. She looked up. With his hand still on her head he continued.

"I promise that I will fight to the last fiber of my being to protect all of you. For now, only let me and Zoro face the Yonko..."

Luffy's head dipped down.

"Nami... Please promise me that if we fall in battle... that you and the rest of the crew will run and not look back."

"LUFFY?!" Nami exclaimed jumping out of her chair. Luffy's arm stretched with her for a little while before he let go and retired it to his side. His head motionless the entire time. "How could you even say that? You're our captain and Zoro is the vice captain! We can't go on without you guys. Are you telling me that you would want all of our efforts to go to waste after getting this far?! Just abandon you in the dust when things go south?! Are you insane?!"

Luffy didn't say anything. He just sagged his head infront of her. Nami swung her arm back and launched it forward to slap him. Luffy simply caught it with his hand right before it got to his cheek. Because Luffy had observation haki, no attack like that could ever hit him. However, he didn't use the least bit of haki here. Luffy knew she was going to react that way.

"I know... It's selfish and I'm asking something that's nearly impossible for you all to carry out. It's just..."

All of a sudden, tears started to form in Luffy's eyes and drip onto the wooden boards in the kitchen. He pulled back his arms and clenched them tightly on the fuzzy ends of his jean shorts. Nami lowered her arm from his face slowly and looked as her captains tears fell from his face as she plopped down back in her chair.

"I can't bear the sight of seeing my nakama get hurt or even killed right before me while I'm powerless to do anything. It's just too much... It's worse than death." Luffy said with a shaky voice.

Nami held her hand over her mouth as she watched her captain she cherished cry right before her. She felt a surge of tears coming to the surface.

Nami looked down and closed her eyes. Then in an instant, she sprang up out of her chair and launched herself into Luffy wrapping her arms around him, causing Luffy to fall back in his chair and having both of them crash on to the floor with Nami on top of him. Luffy's hat fell off her head and landed to the side

"Augh... Nami what are you..."

Luffy then completely halted his words. Nami was pushing herself up over Luffy with her hands on each side of him. Her long orange hair was dangling down and touching his chest. Luffy was looking up at her speechless. Right above him was Nami looking down on him with squinting eyes trying to control the tears that were falling onto Luffy's cheeks. She had a crimson blush below her eyes and was gritting her teeth with her jaw trembling.

"What about me Luffy?! Do you ever think about how I would feel if I lost you?! I would kill myself if that happened!"

Luffy's eyes widened as more tears began to fall on his cheeks. His mouth slightly opened. Nami's voice became shakier and it was becoming hard to speak. Her crying was causing her to gasp for breath.

"You... are my reason... for living in this world... When I had no one you... you showed up and helped... me when... no one else cared... Luffy... I... I..."

Nami snapped.

"I LOVE YOU LUFFY!"

Nami lost the strength in her arms and fell onto Luffy's chest right in the middle of his large X scar on his chest as she clinged to the sides of his red cardigan. She wanted to be like this forever. Simply listening to his heartbeat assuring herself he is still with her. She couldn't even bear the thought of him leaving her.

Nami clutched on him for what felt like a short while until she felt a hand on the back of her neck. She looked up as Luffy sat himself upright. Then he pulled her towards him and met her lips with his.

Nami eyes widened in shock and looked at Luffy who had his eyes closed and continued to kiss her. Once she realized what was going on, she closed her eyes as well. She gently wrapped her arms over Luffy's shoulders and slowly leaned him back on the floor as they both kissed with tears still streaking out of their eyes.

Nami felt warmth flow through her veins. Her mind was calmed and she was able to gain a hold of herself again. At that moment, all the worries and dangers that were facing them washed out of both Luffy and Nami's minds. They only thing that was on their mind was each other.

They continued their long kiss. They started gently wrestling with their tongues. Both of them fighting for dominance. Nami rolled over so she could be on the bottom without breaking their kiss for a second.

Their kissing started to become more intense. Nami strengthened her hold behind Luffy to prevent him from even thinking of pulling away. Saliva began to streak out of one side of their mouths as they sucked on each other's tongues and lips.

After that intense period, It slowed down a bit. They were just going with long, slow kisses. Both of them switching to the opposite side of the mouth at random.

Then after what seemed to be an eternity in heaven, Luffy finally broke off. He looked at Nami with his soft eyes. Something Nami loved him doing. He would always do that when he was seriously caring about her.

"Nami... Me too. I love you too."

Nami let out the happiest smile she could upon hearing this. This was her dream come true. She grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb and brought him towards her for one more long kiss. Then broke off quickly.

At that moment, Nami heard footsteps coming up to their level. She and Luffy froze in panic then both of them quickly hid in a dark corner in the kitchen.

The person didn't walk into the kitchen. They walked around on the outer deck towards the library. Nami could see who it was in through the window.

"Robin...?" She questioned quietly "I thought she was wiped out from yesterday."

Then it dawned on her that she has never in her life woken up before her. Plus she had gone to bed at like 7:00 PM that night. Nami looked at the clock.

2:00 AM

'She was asleep for 7 hours.' Nami thought. 'I guess that's plenty for someone like Robin'

She and Luffy watched as Robin walked slowly past the windows of the kitchen, continued to the back of the ship, and went up the ladder leading to the library. Her favorite place on the ship.

As soon as they heard the hatch close, Luffy let out a loud sigh.

"Whew, that was close!"

Nami hit him in the back of the head. "Idiot quit being so loud!" She whispered loudly "We don't want anyone else getting up!"

At that moment, Nami's head lit up.

"Now..." She said happily with a smile. "Follow me"

"What? Where are we going? What's wrong with being in the kitchen?"

Nami frowned at him "because some people don't find the kitchen floor comfortable. Just follow me..." Nami tilted her head down and looked at Luffy with an almost deadly look with her finger pointed at him. "And be quiet"

"O-okay! Yeah, I'll be super quiet!" Luffy said slightly frightened at Nami's new look.

"Good!" Nami said in a cute, high-pitched voice.

Luffy stared at her dumbfounded. 'One second she was the devil and now she's an angel' Luffy thought to himself 'What the hell?'

Before Luffy could think about it anymore, Nami grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen. They traveled across the grassy field and up the stairs until they were outside of the girl's quarters.

"Come on." Nami said as she pulled him toward the door.

"What? I can't go in there. That's the room for the girls. I'm not a girl."

Nami let go of Luffy's hand to facepalm for a second. He still had traces of his old idiocracy in him.

"Please just stop talking and follow me. You're ruining the moment."

"But..."

Before Luffy could say anything else, Nami flung open the door, grabbed Luffy's lapels, and shoved him into the room closing the door behind her with her foot.

Inside, she shoved him onto a sofa and was on him in an instant. Thanks to Robin, they had the entire room to themselves and Nami intended to take full advantage of that.

Luffy was taken back for a second about how aggressive Nami was, but soon got in rhythm with her.

Nami was really getting into it. She had both of her knees on the side of his hips and was rubbing her jeans against his with force every time between their quick aggressive kisses.

She grabbed the back of his neck keeping him plastered to her while Luffy had his hands on the sides of her ass to keep her supported.

Nami entire body was shivering with excitement. She stopped thinking about common sense the second she pushed him into her bedroom. This was a dream come true for her and, even though she didn't know it, for Luffy as well. Luffy started to move his hands slowly up her sides. The feeling made Nami moan in ecstasy. She couldn't believe that someone like Luffy was this good at foreplay.

Nami straightened herself up so her head was now directly above Luffy's. She was pounding him with her mouth with both of her hands behind his neck while Luffy, on the other hand, now had his right palm on the back of Nami's head slightly clutching at her orange hair while his left arm went across her back and grabbed her opposite side.

Nami was starting to get short on breath. She opened her eyes and noticed Luffy acted in a way that suggested the same for him.

She and Luffy finally broke off gasping. Both of them started to sweat and both their faces were red from blush.

Nami put her head on Luffy's shoulder. She had her arms behind his back and her legs were curled up on each side of Luffy. She kept her knees on the edge of the sofa to keep her up.

Luffy on the other hand was simply leaning back into the couch. He had his arms laying lazily at his side. He didn't need to support her at all since she was sprawled over him.

Nami and Luffy both laid there for a little over a minute. Neither of them said a word. There was no need to. The only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing. After Nami was finally able to get her breathing under control, she moved her head off Luffy's shoulder and positioned her mouth over to his ear as she opened her mouth.

"Luffy... Take me to the bed."

Out of the corner of Nami's eye she could see Luffy's cheeks turn a darker red, but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Okay" Luffy said softly

Right before Luffy got up though. He did something that surprised Nami. Luffy ran his hand across her back and underneath her hair where he found the back of Nami's breast band and untied it with ease. Nami didn't object. Her blush got significantly redder as she felt stands undo themselves while she pushed slightly off Luffy to allow it to drop. She looked up into his eyes with a seductive smile.

Luffy smiled softly back and placed his hands criss crossed across Nami's rear end and picked her up as he stood up off the couch with Nami's bare chest pressed firmly against him.

Nami had both of her legs wrapped around Luffy's lower back as she slipped her high heels off. Her arms were draped over Luffy's shoulders and her head laid rested upon Luffy's bandaged shoulder gently.

Nami looked like a sleeping baby as Luffy carried her across the room. The room had no lights on in it, but there was one window in the room who's moonlight shone directly to where Nami's bed was. As if the night was guiding the way for him.

Luffy finally arrived at the side of Nami's bed and let her down slowly. For a second, he thought Nami had actually fallen asleep. She still had her eyes closed when he put her down.

That was when she let a smile creep up on her mouth. She opened her eyes just barely and looked at Luffy. He was really flustered at the moment. Then again, she figured she was even worse than him.

'Where did this Luffy come from?' Nami thought 'He's mature and sexually aware. I know he wasn't like this before. I wonder what happened?'

Luffy was looking at Nami sprawled out on the bed. That was when he was reminded of a scenario that happened on Rusukaina about a year ago. Midway through Luffy's training.

X X X X

_"You seriously brought me all of this?!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes._

_"Of course... Anything for you Luffy." Hancock said in a gentle voice with a slight blush._

_Hancock had brought Luffy a gigantic platter of food. It seemed to have just about everything on it. Including a large amount of Luffy's favorite. Sea King meat. Hancock technically wasn't allowed on the island during Luffy's training. But that didn't stop her from bringing him food whenever she could. Especially today in the cover of night_

_"This is amazing" Luffy yelled with a mouth full of food. "You're the best Hancock!"_

_Hancock's heart jumped and she took a step back. She bent her spine back and laid her hand backwards across her head._

_"Is this... Proposal?" Hancock thought to herself with a blush._

_She regained her composure and noticed Luffy had gone back to eating. She took a few steps forward until she was about a foot behind him on his left. Hancock put her hands on her knees and bend down slightly._

_"You know Luffy. I would love it if you came back to Amazon Lily... I could fulfill your every desire you know... Anything you want."_

_"Seriously Hancock?! That would be awesome!"_

_Hancock's heart almost stopped. She had to turn away and squatted down to hide her intense blush. Her hands and knees started to shake. However, Hancock failed to realize that Luffy thought she was talking about food. Which is why he jumped at the suggestion._

_"...but I can't go." Luffy continued. "I promised myself I would stay on this island to train and get stronger for my nakama's sake. I have no time to waste."_

_"So... Manly. Only a man like Luffy could turn down such an enticing invitation" Hancock thought to herself blushing. Still oblivious to what Luffy thought she meant._

_"You know Luffy... I-" Hancock was interrupted by a voice._

_"That's enough." Rayleigh said appearing from behind a tree._

_"R-Rayleigh? How long were you..." Hancock stammered._

_"You know you're not allowed on this island unless I give you permission Hancock. Luffy's training hard here. If you keep interfering you're going to spoil him. You have to stop making these secret visits to give Luffy food. This is the second time this month you've done so."_

_"I-I know... It's just that..." Hancock said struggling with her words._

_"Please leave Hancock. Or else I'll have to tell Elder Nyon about this." Rayleigh said in a rather intimidating voice._

_Hancock was about to protest again but stopped herself. She faced Rayleigh, bowed, and left in peace on her ship back to Amazon Lily. Rayleigh made sure to watch her ship until it was out of sight so it wouldn't make a detour back to the island. A trick she has tried more than once._

_Once the Kuja ship vanished on the Horizon. Rayleigh then faced Luffy who had already engulfed the feast. He slapped Luffy in the back of the head._

_"You know you could simply say no to her offers!" Rayleigh said angrily ._

_"Sorry, sorry." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head, "I just can't turn someone down when they bring me free food."_

_Rayleigh looked at Luffy with a blank expression and sighed._

_"I guess so... I must commend you though for not going with her. Not many men can turn down that offer. Especially from someone like Hancock."_

_"I know right." Luffy said smiling. "I never thought I would have the power to turn down a free feast."_

_Rayleigh looked at Luffy completely puzzled._

_"What?"_

_"Didn't you hear her Rayleigh? She said she could satisfy my every desire." Luffy stared blankly at the sky with a watery mouth. "I can only imagine what kind of meat she would've made me."_

_Rayleigh eyes widened as he looked at the oblivious teenager. "Don't tell me... No that's impossible. Luffy's 18. No man could be that way at his age." He thought._

_"Luffy..." Rayleigh started, "you know that she was asking you to stay the night with her... like... have sex... right?"_

_"What's sex?" Luffy asked innocently. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up like stars. "Is that an new kind of meat I've never tried?"_

_Rayleigh backed up until his calves hit a rock where he plopped down. He was at a loss for words. Luffy was almost at the end of his adolescence and he knew absolutely nothing about the sexual world. He couldn't believe it, but it did make sense. He probably would've been killed by the Kuja the second he arrived on Amazon Lily if it wasn't for his extreme asexuality._

_Rayleigh put his left arm on his forehead and ran it down his face slowly. His fingers pulling his skin down._

_"No... It's not meat Luffy."_

_"Then what kind of food is it?"_

_"It's not a food Luffy! It's nothing edible!"_

_"So... It's a mystery food?"_

_Rayleigh put both of his hands on his face and bent down. It took every ounce of energy he had to keep himself together._

_"No... Look Luffy. What I'm about to tell you is something that you should've learned many years ago. Pay attention."_

_"Aww..." Luffy pouted "can't training wait until tomorrow?"_

_"As much as I would love to put it off. I can't. I'd rather just get this over with and go to bed... and trust me, this isn't the training you think it is."_

_"...ok. I'll listen" Luffy said fully facing Rayleigh with his legs crossed._

_Rayleigh closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared to give Luffy one of the most uncomfortable conversations of his life._

X X X X

Now back to the present. Nami was now under the covers with her head poking out awaiting Luffy to join her. Luffy stood there hesitating for a moment. He was starting to feel unsure about himself.

That's when Luffy noticed motion at the lower side of the bed. Then, Nami's jeans fell out the side of the bed and onto the floor.

Luffy's body turned into Punk Hazard. From the neck down, Luffy was completely frozen. From the neck up, he was as hot as a stove. He just stared at Nami who was now almost completely naked under the sheets. Rayleigh told him all about this but the real thing was an entirely different matter. It was almost scary.

Nami was starting to get embarrassed and finally decided to break the ice.

"Come on captain. Don't keep me waiting any longer" she said red faced and smiling.

Luffy snapped out of his daze and was finally able to get partial control of himself after Nami talked. He put his arms back and leaned back allowing his cardigan to slide off of him.

Nami's eyes widened and her blush intensified. She never noticed it since his scar was blocking a lot of his visible body when he had his cardigan on but... Luffy was toned. He wasn't bulking with muscle but he seemed to have no fat on his body at all. His entire body seemed rock hard from his muscle.

Luffy walked slowly to her bedside and kicked his sandals out from underneath him. Nami was examining him the during his slow all over towards her. When she looked down though, she noticed the bulge in his pants becoming larger and, if she wasn't flustered before, she was now.

Nami lifted the covers a couple inches to let him get underneath while Luffy pulled down his shorts. He accepted Nami's invitation and hopped in.

They then resumed their make out session by exchanging long kisses. Luffy was on the top while Nami was on the bottom. Luffy had his right hand behind Nami's neck and was using his left to keep him from crashing on top of his navigator while Nami had her hands draped lazily across his back. Down below, both of their legs were tangled up romantically.

Nami broke of for a second.

"So Luffy... You want to go on an adventure?"

Nami was worried for a second Luffy wouldn't understand her true message. But to her suprise, Luffy nodded and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Sure, but it can only be the two of us on this one." He said with a grin

Nami grinned back and pulled the covers over both of their heads. The movement underneath the sheets started to become erratic. Soon after, a pair of white and red striped boxers and light blue panties fell out of the side of the bed.

X X X X

2:29 AM

The captain and navigator were still going at it in the girl's quarters. But it wasn't going to last for much longer.

Luffy was thrusting violently but in rhythm while Nami was laying on her back clutching the sheets and gasping for breath. Lost in ecstasy.

Both of their bodies were becoming tense. They knew that they were about to reach their climax at any point now.

Nami clutched the sheets even harder. Her fingertips were a bright white now.

'This is it' Nami thought to herself. 'The moment I've been waiting for is only moments away... I can feel it.'

But just then. Luffy stopped immediately. Nami opened her eyes and looked at him with disappointment.

"Luffy..?" She said catching her breath "What are you-"

Luffy looked up at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to continue this Nami?" Luffy asked gasping for breath himself. "You know... what the consequence will be... if we continue any further from here... right?"

Nami's eyes widened at what Luffy was saying.

'Oh God...' she thought to herself. All of her sexual lust left her body in an instant. 'What was I thinking? If Luffy hadn't backed down I would've become pregnant and out of battle for months... And have to raise a child on a bloody pirate ship with hundreds of people trying to kill us everyday. How stupid am I?'

Nami pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked back at Luffy still wide eyed. She felt her eyes getting watery and started to cry.

Luffy became alarmed "Oh shit... I... I'm sorry Nami! I didn't mean to ruin the moment! We can-"

"No." Nami interrupted holding her head down trying to hold back her unwanted tears. "Because you said that, you just saved both of us."

"From what?"

"From having a kid" Nami replied rubbing her eyes. "I would love to become a mother... But not now. Not when Kaido and thousands of other pirates and marines want us for dead."

Nami awaited Luffy's response to her. To her surprise, Luffy pulled the covers out from under them allowing the two to get a feel for the fresh, cool air. He leaned back perpendicular to the bed and leaning against the wall the bed was propped up against. Luffy let out a genuine laugh.

"I agree. That sounds fine Nami. I already have the perfect number of crew members at the moment anyway."

Nami smiled at Luffy. He always made her feel better with his light heartedness. She leaned back next to him and curled up close.

It was then that Luffy and Nami's fatigue caught up with them. They felt tired to the bone and started drifting towards dream world. Right before they dozed off, Nami remembered something crucial.

"Um... Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy said half asleep.

"...you know we're still naked right"

Luffy opened his eyes and looked down his body and then at Nami.

"Oh yeah... Forgot about that"

Nami giggled as best she could in her tired state. They both rolled out of bed and redressed themselves from the waist down. Nami's breast band and Luffy's cardigan were on the other side of the room near the couch and that seemed like too far of a trek for both of them.

Once they got their clothes that were around the bed back on, they flopped back on to the mattress and got under the covers. The captain and navigator fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and each other in their arms.

Just before Nami passed out, she opened her left eye to look at the clock one last time.

2:33 AM

'In one hour, I was able to go from depressed to happier than I've ever felt in my life. You're a special kind of a person to do that you know Luffy?' Nami thought with a smile before she blanked out.

X X X X

Nami woke up the next morning to a sun shining in her eyes and a snoring Luffy. She twisted her neck around to look at him and smiled.

The navigator pushed herself up slowly off the bed and swung her legs around infront of her to where she had them dangling off the edge. She sat at the edge of the bed and stretched her arms out as far as she could with a yawn.

Nami started rubbing her eyes as she looked at the clock to see how late they slept.

8:12 AM

'Awesome.' Nami thought to herself 'we didn't sleep in too late and Sanji should be getting up at any moment now to cook us all some breakfast in the kit...chen...?

Nami completely forgot about it and started to panic. Luffy's hat and her brown jacket were still in there from late last night along with two chairs toppled over. Sanji would immediately pick up on what happened last night. When he finds out, the entire crew is going to discover it as well and telling the crew about her and Luffy's relationship is not something she wanted to do at the moment.

Nami was just about to rush out the door to hide the evidence when she halted in her exact place and looked down at her bare chest.

"Oh yeah... That would've been bad" she said to herself.

She sprinted over to the couch to grab her breast band and tied it as fast as she could, but by the time she got back to the door and looked out its window, it was too late.

Nami saw Sanji stroll out of the men's dormitory and onto the grassy field with a cigarette in his mouth. He was examining all around him. Nami figured he was probably looking for Luffy.

When Sanji couldn't find him. He seemed to shrug it off and make his way upstairs towards the kitchen. Nami felt hopeless as she watched open the kitchen door and disappear inside. Nami backed up a couple feet and collapsed onto the floor with her head down. She was preparing herself to hear Sanji's angry screams at any moment. But something else happened.

At that moment. She heard her door open. She looked up and her eyes made contact with the archeologist.

"R-Robin!?" Nami said shocked and backing up across the floor.

"Robin smiled at her as she made her way into the room with Nami's coat and Luffy's hat in her hand.

"I believe these belong to you two." Robin said placing the items on a desk. "Don't worry, I fixed up the kitchen. That ero-cook won't suspect a thing."

Nami looked speechless at Robin who had just saved her skin.

"Wha... How did you... How did you know? Did you see Luffy and me when you went to the library last night?"

Robin laughed, "No, I knew earlier than that. You see, I heard you that night actually."

Nami gave Robin a confused look.

"Heard us? How? You were on the other side of the ship."

Robin didn't say anything. She simply stood up and crossed her arms. All of a sudden, an ear grew on Nami's wrist.

"That's how. Every night the crew or I go to bed, I will grow some of my ears around the ship to hear for any enemies trying to sneak on to the ship. Bad habit I picked up when I was in the Revolutionary Army. One of them happened to be in the kitchen. Once I heard a commotion coming from the area, I woke up and spawned one of my eyes in the kitchen and saw you two getting... busy. I thought you could use a more private place so I decided to sleep in the library for the rest of the night."

Nami didn't know what to say to her. Robin undid the ear on her wrist and smiled at Nami once again. She bent her knees to get down at Nami's level.

"Did... Did you see us after me and Luffy went in this room?" Nami asked sheepishly.

Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh heavens no! I'm not a pervert. I respect your need for privacy."

Nami let out a sigh of relief followed by a rather long silence in the room until Robin spoke up again.

"So how did it go for you guys? Did you do it?"

"Oh...umm...well... Yes and no. We did it but not the entire way. We decided we couldn't be having a child on the ship during this time."

"Is that so? Well then..." Robin said getting up.

Nami watched Robin as she walked to the other side of the room and stopped infront of her dresser. Robin opened the top drawer and fumbled around with the contents before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small, bleach white plastic bottle with a serrated cap on it. Robin faced Nami.

"Catch" she said tossing the bottle at Nami.

Nami caught it with both hands and spun it around to read the label. Her eyes widened significantly.

"Birth control!?" Nami exclaimed looking up at Robin. "Why do you have this and why are you giving it to me?"

"I think the answer to that second question is obvious. But as for the first one, let's just say when I was with the Revolutionaries, they sometimes needed me to... coax... some information out of important male figures when torture wasn't an option." She replied with a sly grin.

Nami's entire face turned red and her mouth dropped. Robin walked back across the room and out the door.

"See you at breakfast Miss Navigator" Robin said walking away.

Nami sat on the floor in a complete daze trying to absorb what just happened. "Oh right, Luffy" Nami remembered.

She got up and made her way over to the bed. She stopped by her nightstand and tossed the pills in the single drawer. She turned to Luffy and started shaking his shoulder.

"Come on... Get up Luffy! If Sanji finds you here he's going to plot a mutiny."

Luffy blinked and turned over to look at Nami.

"Oh hey Nami!" Luffy said sounding excited to see her.

"You've got to get out out of here and back onto the Sunny's head. Sanji already woke up and was looking for you." Nami reached towards the desk and grabbed Luffy's straw hat and slapped it on his head. "Now get going."

Luffy grinned and fixed his straw hat's position on his head "Alright. Whatever you say Nami" he said as he stretched his arm across the room to grab his red cardigan. Then in an instant, Luffy bolted out of the room and slingshotted towards the Sunny's head.

Once Luffy ran out, Nami closed the door slowly. She leaned against the door and slid down it until her butt hit the floor. She pushed off the door and was now lying down flat on the floor infront of the door. Nami opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"What a life" she said to herself softly.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! This is not a one shot and will be adding chapters to it so stay tuned. Leave a review if you want


	2. Recovery

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

It had been three days since Luffy and Nami's late night together. They met a couple of times to talk when they could but never for too long. They didn't want the crew to suspect anything since explaining their relationship would be very uncomfortable for the both of them. They knew they had to do it at some point though. Franky and Usopp had already noticed them talking together alone on the bow during these past few days but assumed that it was simply the captain and navigator discussing what route they should take. They believed Luffy was too asexual to even know what a relationship was.

In other news, Law had finally woken up on this morning from his recovery and was walking around on the Straw Hat's ship. Luffy and Law had both agreed that they were going to spend a week hiding in the reef. Three days had passed so four more to go. Law wanted to continue their alliance. He claimed it was because they were both in bad positions at the moment and should help each other out, but the real reason was that Law had actually befriended Luffy. He felt indebted to him ever since he defeated Doflamingo and wanted to travel the New World with him for a while longer.

Luffy's been talking to Law at the stern of the ship for a couple minutes. The water around them was pure blue and the rocks surrounding them were casting great shadows. Luffy was sitting up on the railing facing away from the water while Law was leaning back against it. Law had on his usual spotted jeans and black cowboy boots. He was wearing a plain grey T-shirt with his Heart Pirates logo on it along with two yellow wristbands and, as always, his signature fur hat.

"How's your arm feeling?" Luffy asked noticing his stitches.

Law rubbed his right arm and moved his shoulder around

"It feels like new. Your doctor Chopper-ya is amazing. He was able to reconnect every single muscle fiber and vein."

Luffy grinned

"Yep. That's our doctor for you. He always heals us right up after our fights. He saved Nami and Sanji's lives when we first met. After that, I knew he had to join us."

"What kind of Devil fruit did he eat?" Law asked. "It looks like a mix between a reindeer and raccoon fruit to me. "

"It was actually the Hito-Hito no mi (Human Human fruit)." Luffy responded. "Chopper used to be just an ordinary reindeer at first. Now he has the intelligence of humans."

"Really? I guess it's a good thing he was the one to eat it. I can't imagine how useless that would be for people."

They both chuckled. Then Luffy eyeballed Law's sword he had propped up next to him.

"Where'd you get that sword? It looks kind of weird."

Law picked up his sword. "This thing? I found it just before I entered the Grand Line. The sword felt like it was calling out to me when I came across it." Law looked up at Luffy with a grin. "You may not believe me but this sword is actually cursed."

"What's cursed?" An extra voice asked. Luffy and Law turned to their left and saw Zoro walking around the bend.

"Oh. Hey Zoro-ya." Law said. "I was telling your captain about my sword."

"That sword you have there is cursed?" Zoro asked wide eyed with a grin. "That's interesting because I carry a cursed sword myself."

Zoro pulled the red sword off his belt. "Meet the Sandai Kitetsu"

"Kitetsu?!" Law asked surprised. "One of the three forbidden swords said to kill anyone who wields them?"

Zoro smirked. "Yep. I've carried this sword for over two years and I'm still alive. I think it took a liking to me."

"Really...? May I?" Law asked holding out his hand

"Sure." Zoro replied placing the sword in his hands.

As soon as Law touched the Kitetsu, he felt a surge of darkness come from it. He could've sworn he heard the sword say something to him.

"Yep. This sword sure is cursed" Law replied feeling it's presence "It's bloodthirsty."

Law unsheathed a small part of it and examined it's edge.

"Just look at that hamon. It looks like fire. Such elegance."

That was when Luffy butted in.

"Well... Looks like you sword nerds are having a fun time." He said jumping down off the railing. "I'm going to go find something else to do."

"Talk to you later Straw Hat-ya" Law replied turning his head back to see Luffy walk away and immediately returning to his conversation with Zoro."

Luffy went around the bend and kept walking until he reached the staircase leading to the grassy deck and looked around. He saw Usopp leaning against the mast experimenting with his slingshot ammunition, Robin in a chair reading... like always, and Brook talking to Franky while Franky was fixing the Sunny's wheel.

"Augh... Nobody's doing anything fun." Luffy said to himself.

Luffy turned around and took a couple steps back down the side of the ship until he was in the shade where he laid down, propped his head up against the railing, and dozed off.

X X X X

Luffy felt like he was out for a while until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Luffy?" Said a voice.

Luffy opened one of his eyes which was soon turned into two along with a smile. He looked up and saw Nami standing above him with her hands on her knees. She was smiling.

Nami was still wearing jeans, but she now had on a white t-shirt instead of her breast band along with two circular golden earrings.

Luffy grinned back at her.

"So what are yo-" Nami was interrupted by Luffy. He wrapped his hand around his waist and pulled her towards him right. He kissed her right then and there.

Nami started to accept the kiss but quickly realized the situation and broke off in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nami said in a loud whisper.

Luffy pouted at her. "What? I thought you said you loved me?"

Nami got up and turned her back to him.

"Of course I do you idiot. But someone could easily come around the corner and see us." Nami turned her head around to look at him with her back still facing him. "Don't you think it will be embarrassing if we were caught?"

"Um... yeah." Luffy replied, "but no one was going to come."

Nami pushed her eyebrows together and looked at him quizzically.

"Excuse me? How would you know that?"

"Um... observation haki... duh" Luffy said pointing to himself

Nami became even more confused. She turned her entire body around and sat on the ground against the wall. Directly across from Luffy.

"Observation haki?" She asked. "You mean there's another one besides the one where you turn your arm black and the one where you knock people out?"

Luffy laughed at her. "Of course, and just so you know, the "black arm" is called armament haki and the "knock out" is called conqueror's haki."

"Whatever. Just tell me what observation haki is."

Luffy thought for a second. "I guess the best way to explain it is that you sense the location of certain things. On Sky Island they called it mantra"

Nami's eyes widened in shock. "You have mantra?!" She exclaimed.

Luffy looked annoyed. "Please don't call it that. It's real name is observation haki... and yes I do have it"

Nami looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah?" Luffy said

Luffy got up off the ground. He motioned for Nami to stand up as well which she did. Luffy proceeded to closed his eyes and put his arms behind his back with a smirk

"Go ahead. Try to hit me as hard as you can."

Nami widened her eyes at him.

"No! I'm not doing that"

Luffy opened one of his eyes partially "Oh come on Nami. You've hit me plenty of times."

"Yeah but... look Luffy. I like you a lot now and you're a nice person so-" she was cut of by Luffy talking in a high pitched voice.

"Everyone look at me. I'm Nami and I like to charge people for looking at my body" Luffy said mimicking her.

A large vein appeared on Nami's head in irritation. Luffy had crossed the line.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she launched her fist towards Luffy who still had his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

Luffy's grin grew wider as her fist flew towards his head. He stepped to the side having Nami stumble behind him as her punched missed his head. She looked back at Luffy in surprise.

"Come on. You call that a punch?" Luffy said teasingly.

"Fuck you!" Nami yelled again as she swung her leg towards his head. Luffy bend his spine back and her high heel passed by Luffy's face less than half an inch away from his nose.

Nami continued to try to hit Luffy but to no avail. Everytime she missed an attack, Luffy's grin grew wider and wider. He dodged everything she threw at him with ease.

After about thirty attacks, Nami finally put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Luffy faced her and opened his eyes. His grin had gone down to a smirk.

"Had enough?" Luffy asked.

Nami let out a small chuckle under her breath. "Not even close!" She said throwing a punch in an instant. A grin now spread across her face.

'It's going to hit him' Nami thought to herself 'He let his guard down and I have an opening'

Nami watched in slow motion as her fist traveled at Luffy, but at that instant. Luffy tilted his head down to where his eyes were black and smiled as well. Nami's eyes widened at his reaction. In a flash, Luffy grabbed her fist with his hand.

Without thinking, Nami used her other hand to try to punch him but that was caught by Luffy's other hand as well.

Their heads got closer together as Nami struggled to reclaim her hands from Luffy's grasp. Nami was angry and had her teeth showing at Luffy. The captain looked up and simply grinned at her. That was when he locked lips with her again.

Nami's eyes widened in shock. She was so ready to kick his ass and now he was kissing her. She fought against it, but soon, the warmth in Luffy's kiss soon overtook her rage and she succumbed.

Luffy let her hands go. If she was going to punch him now would've been the chance, but Nami wasn't going to do that. Instead, she loosened her fists and ran her hands behind Luffy's back and embraced him.

Nami broke of their kiss for a second to look at him smiling. She had a mild blush.

"You're so bad you know that?"

Luffy laughed. Nami moved her head forward to kiss Luffy again but surprisingly, he turned away.

"Abort." He said quickly as he pushed Nami away from him until she was at social distance.

Nami looked at him feeling hurt. "Why did you..."

Just then Luffy pointed behind him.

"Brook's going to walk around that corner in 3... 2..."

Just then. A bony face appeared around the corner and noticed the two.

"Ah. Luffy-San and Nami-San. I was looking for you two... Ah, but I don't have any eyes. Yohohohohoho!"

"Hey! What's up Brook?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"Ah yes. I was going to say Sanji has finished. Supper is ready!"

"Supper?" Luffy asked confused. "How long was I out? It was around noon when I took a nap."

"Yohohoho. Sounds like you had a long nap. It's just a little before 8:00 PM."

Luffy's eyes widened slowly as he grabbed the sides of his face and had a look of panic on him. Nami noticed this.

"Luffy, what's wr-"

"I MISSED LUNCH?!" Luffy screamed in horror.

An audible slap was heard as Nami hit her own face. Just when she starts to think he's a mature person he goes and pulls something like this.

'Why does the man I love have to be such a loud-mouthed idiot?' She thought to herself with her head low.

When she looked up. Luffy was gone. As trail of smoke went around the corner Brook came from and towards the direction of the kitchen. Nami let out a sigh and followed the path.

"Oh and Nami, can I-"

"NOT IN THE MOOD BROOK!" Nami yelled at him as she walked towards the kitchen.

X X X X

9:42 PM

It was after dinner and Nami was sitting in the wooden swing on the grassy deck. The only people that were still outside on deck were Luffy, Usopp, and Brook. Luffy and Usopp were fishing over the side while Brook played them a tune to supposedly "attract" the fishes. Nami stared at Luffy as he reeled in a small fish.

"If only the rest of the crew could just go away for a couple hours. Then I could have some time alone with Luffy."

Nami took the birth control that Robin had given her. But she and Luffy never had a chance to do it again. Something always seemed to get in the way. Like Franky working on a new docking system the whole night or Zoro practicing his sword techniques out on deck when it was dark.

She stared at the ground and pondered her options. Before she knew it, she was drifted away from her senses, lost in a thought.

Nami was snapped out of her daze some time later by sounds coming from the kitchen. She looked up. It was significantly darker outside than she last remembered and Luffy, Usopp, and Brook were all gone.

She heard another bang come from the kitchen. She turned around and looked up. There was no lights on in the kitchen. Nami assumed that what she heard was rodents. She pulled her clima-tact off her belt and slowly made her way up the stairs.

She stopped at the door and readied herself. She hated rats a lot but she had to do something before they contaminated their food supply. Nami took a deep breath and flung the door open.

It was pitch black inside. Nami ran her hand frantically across the wall trying to find the switch. It wasn't until she finally placed her hand on it that realization finally hit her. Nami looked straight into the darkness.

"...Luffy?" She called out quietly.

Just then the sound of a head hitting wood echoed through the kitchen followed by a moan. Nami flicked on the switch.

She found Luffy on his hands and knees on the other side of the kitchen. His butt was facing her and he had his head inside a 2' by 2' square cut out of the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Nami sighed with her head down. "What are you doing Luffy...?"

Luffy pulled his head out of the hole. He looked at her rubbing the back his head with a pouty face.

"Sanji wouldn't give me anymore extra food at dinner. Even though I missed lunch!" Luffy replied whining "I had to go to my emergency food supply or I would've starved."

Nami looked up as she saw Luffy stretch his arm into the dark hole in the wall. He pulled it back with a large chunk of meat on a bone in his hand and chowing down on it.

"Luffy... How long has that been there?"

"Ever since the day we reunited on the ship." Luffy replied through a mouthful of meat. "Hancock gave me a ton of food when I left for Sabaody. I wasn't able to eat all of it so I decided to stash what I didn't eat here. I saved it for emergency situations like this"

"...uh huh..." Nami said a little lost.

Luffy swallowed the huge amount of meat in his mouth and gave Nami a big grin. Nami couldn't help but smile back at him. Luffy turned back around and leaned to the right to grab the chunk of wall he took out. Nami's eyes widened at what she saw.

Because Luffy leaned away, Nami could see inside the hole. It was dark inside and she couldn't make out much, but laying near the entrance to the hole were two colorful swirly fruits. Luffy leaned back over and placed the wall back where it went. He turned around and and eyes met a surprised Nami.

"Luffy... What were those?"

Luffy looked at her confused "What were what?

"Those two odd looking fruits you had in there."

Luffy got a look of panic on his face at that moment.

'Oh shit. I completely forgot that I had those in there.' Luffy thought to himself.

"Wh... What are you talking about. There's a bunch of fruit in there."

Nami took a step forward. "Yeah. Whatever. Show me those two that were at the front."

Luffy started to panic. Sweat started to drip down the side of his face as Nami walked towards him.

The two of them made uneasy eye contact. In an instant, Nami broke out onto a sprint and ducked under his arm and lunged at the door. Luffy spun around and stretched his arms out at Nami. He wrapped them around her chest and down to her stomach as she continued to dive in the air at the wall. He was able to pull her back enough to where only her fingers grazed the door to the secret compartment. Luffy was holding Nami in mid-air. She was flailing around her arms and legs.

"Dammit Luffy! Let me go!"

"Um... I don't think I can do that... See... I'm... Uh... Making a new rule! Yeah! It's where no one's allowed in the captain's emergency food sup- AAAAHH!"

Nami moved her neck and bit down on a portion of Luffy's arm. Causing him to reel them in. Nami was dropped onto the floor and grabbed the chuck of wall and ripped it away. There they were.

Nami reached in to grab them but Luffy was faster, his arm stretched over her shoulder and grabbed the both of them with elongated fingers and started to pull them back towards him. Nami's reflexes kicked in and she punched Luffy's stretchy arm into the edge of the wall that was cut out, causing him to drop the fruits right infront of her eyes.

Luffy pulled his arm back and nursed it for a second. The corners around the cut wall were sharp and were able to pierce his skin when Nami punched it upward. After he wiped away the blood. He looked up and saw Nami sitting on the ground facing him. She had one fruit in each of her hands and was staring down at them in fascination.

"Nami! Don't eat those!" Luffy said pleadingly.

She looked up at him "I wasn't going to do that Luffy. I just wanted to see them." She said before gazing back at the fruits. "What are they?"

Luffy pulled his hat down and let out a sigh. "Those... are Devil Fruits Nami."

Nami's gaze widened as she looked back at the fruits. One was a dark red and was shaped like a small watermelon, the other was a normal green tint and had the same size and shape as a pineapple without spikes.

"D-Devil Fruits?! How in the world did you get these?"

"Me and Rayleigh found those over the two years I was training. Rayleigh refused to eat one but suggested I should keep them somewhere safe so they don't fall into the wrong hands."

Nami looked back down at them in fascination. She held such power in her hands.

'If I eat one of these I will gain enormous power and be at the same level as Luffy.' She thought. 'I will never be useless ever again. I could even eat both of them! Imagine the power I will have after that...'

Luffy saw the look in Nami's eyes and knew what she wanted to do.

"Nami! Please don't eat those fruits!" Luffy pleaded.

Nami looked up at him questionably. "Why? So what if I won't be able to swim? You ate one and became super strong. Why not me? I want to gain awesome abilities like your second gear."

"Nami! Second gear shortens my life!"

"I already know..." Nami's voice got a lot softer. "Wait what?"

Nami looked at Luffy. At any moment she expected him to say he was kidding. That he just didn't want her to eat the fruits... but he didn't. Every second that passed with Luffy in silence made Nami's eyes grow wider. He just stood there motionless.

"I'm sorry... It's true." Luffy clenched his right arm into a fist and looked at it. "When I use that technique, I accelerate the blood in my body tenfold. If I was a normal human, my heart would burst immediately if I did that, but I can take it since my body's rubber... At the price of my life force."

She dropped the fruits out of her hands. Nami tilted her head down and put her hands on the ground infront of her. She clawed at the wooden boards while her tears filled up the fissures

"...Why..." Nami said in an angry sad voice "Why the hell would you use it then?!"

"Did you forget what I told you three nights ago in this very room?"

Nami tilted her head up slightly with her eyes wide. Her tears stopped immediately.

"I promise that I will fight to the last fiber of my being to protect all of you"

That sentence rang throughout her entire body like a fire. She looked up. Luffy was now right infront of her. He looked down at her with sad eyes. Nami sprang up and hugged him hard. Sobbing into his shoulder just like the night three days ago.

She stayed like that for a full minute before saying anything else.

"Then why..." Nami started pushing Luffy away and grabbing his shoulders. "Why won't you let me eat one of those fruits? It'll only make me stronger."

Luffy stood infront of Nami with his head down. His mouth started to tremble as he grit his teeth. Tears came out from under his straw hat like a small waterfall as he started to tremble.

"Because..." He said shakily "If you fell into the ocean... I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to save you..."

Luffy quickly rubbed his eyes trying to make the tears go away. It was the second time in four nights that he cried. He hated crying. It reminded him of when he lost his brother.

"S-sorry Nami. I was crying again. I-I'm not supposed to do that. I just... Don't ever want to lose y-" Nami locked lips with him before he finished his sentence. He didn't need to finish it. Nami already understood everything.

She broke off and looked at him. She wasn't crying anymore but dried tears still stained her cheeks. Luffy was the same way.

"Luffy... It's ok to cry. Don't put on a tough face for me. Just be yourself." She said before putting her lips back into his mouth.

They kissed like that for a while. Standing in the middle of the room with their arms around each other.

Nami didn't care if the rest of the crew found out anymore. She had found the one person in her life she loved the most. Nothing was ever going to take that away from her.

**A/N:** Yes. Yes. I know it's a lot shorter than the first chapter and doesn't have any M content. This just felt like a good place to leave the story. Anyway, I've been going over my ideas for this story lately and I can assure you the next one is going to be big... and with M content.

With it being big... It's going to take some time for me to write it. I promise I'm going to try to have it to you guys before the end of the month. Thanks for all the support on the last chapter as well.

-3Nations


	3. Desires

**Chapter 3: Desires**

Luffy had shoved Nami into the kitchen's wall above the hole. They have been kissing for three minutes straight. Nami was trying to find a way to tell him that she wanted him to take her back to her room. Robin told Nami after her night with Luffy that she was going to spend the rest of the week in the library once the sun set. Half the week was already up and she still had yet to go the entire way with Luffy. She was growing impatient.

When it became clear that Luffy didn't intend to stop anytime soon. She regretfully forced him off her face to talk to him

Luffy looked at her upset. "Come on Nami I already told you that no one will walk on us as long as my haki is active."

"Don't even bother with that Luffy." Nami told him. "I don't care if the crew finds out anymore."

Luffy looked at her with a confused look. Nami flashed Luffy a seductive smile and lightly bit her lower lip. Her cheeks became quite red. "So come with me. I'm taking you to my room again."

Luffy's face turned a shade of red as well. He started to stutter. "B-but why? You said we couldn't have any children. I mean... Well... I was able to stop that one time but if we did it again I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

Nami went in closer to Luffy smiling. "Don't worry. I took what you would call a 'mystery' medicine and won't get pregnant anymore. You said you won't be able to hold back? Well that's exactly what I want you to do." and with that, Nami gave him a wink.

Luffy's eyes widened at Nami's explanation as she gave him one more kiss. During this kiss, Luffy eyes shot around the room and noticed the devil fruits rolling around on the floor to the soft rocking of the boat.

The navigator broke off his lips smiling at him. Not knowing what to say, Luffy changed their topic.

"Um... The... Uh... I should probably do something about the devil fruits first. I'll... Uh... find a new hiding place for them I guess." He said laughing nervously.

Nami had her hands on his shoulders, she slowly ran them down his hard, muscular body. Luffy shivered. Her eyes traced her finger's movements as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Ok. You can go ahead and do that. I'll be waiting for you in my room" and with that, Nami left the kitchen giving one more wink to Luffy.

Nami had a hard time keeping herself together during the long walk back towards her room, her entire body was horny and craving sex. She continued to fantasize and even started to touch herself through her jeans as she opened the door to her room and disappeared inside.

Luffy on the other hand was sitting down on the kitchen floor at the exact spot Nami left him at. Everything moved so fast that his simple mind just couldn't keep up. Luffy slowly stretched his arms across the kitchen to grab the two devil fruits.

Luffy never planned to sleep with Nami again for quite some time... Not until he became the pirate king at least. After that first night with her, he found himself desperate to know what the climax was like. The thought tormented him over the past several days until he was finally able to get his urge under control this morning, but now, Nami came to him asking for a second round. The young captain simply didn't know how to react.

Luffy snapped out of his thought bubble and remembered he still had his two devil fruits in his hand. He briefly looked around the kitchen and tried to look for another hiding place. When he found none, he decided to stick with his original spot in the wall. Luffy shot his hands inside the hole in the wall and placed the fruits as far back as he could before shoving the wall back into place. Luffy let out a sigh and stared at his criss crossed feet on the floor as his arms snapped back into place. He closed his eyes for a couple long seconds before he finally got the nerve to get up and walk out the kitchen door.

As soon as Luffy took his first step outside, an icy wind chill hit him like a blizzard. Luffy immediately crossed his arms to try to keep his body heat inside of him. He quickly made his way down the stairs and onto the grassy lawn.

That's when he slowed down, his knees wobbled and he started to have trouble walking. He grabbed the railing and tried to calm himself. His breathing was deep and he started to sweat despite the cold weather that night.

"Dammit!" He told himself overlooking the shining water below the ship. "You're stronger than this. Of all things, why this?"

Luffy looked at his reflection in the water as he got his breathing under control. He imagined Nami's reflection appearing in the water next to him as he looked over the side of the boat. He smiled slightly through his mouth breathing.

He took his time leaning on that railing trying to calm himself down. After a deep breath, Luffy twisted his head and looked towards the small flight of stairs that went up went up to the door to her room.

"There's no use thinking about it anymore."

And with that, Luffy walked with a newfound confidence slowly up the stairs and right to the door to her room. He stared at the handle to the girls quarters for a couple seconds, the captain quickly pulled it open before he could second guess himself and headed inside.

It was extremely dark inside the room. Luffy was immediately soothed by the warm air as soon as he entered the quarters. He closed the door behind him looked up with eyes closed. Luffy let himself become enveloped by the warm embrace of Nami's room. Forgetting the reason why he was there for a few seconds.

He was interrupted by the sound of a lamp turning on. Luffy spun around to his right and his body instantly became a lot warmer.

The lamp had a pretty dim light. It was on a nightstand right next to the bed giving off just enough light to see the bed with the orange haired navigator on it.

Luffy looked speechless at a red faced Nami who was sprawled out on the bed. She had her head tilted towards him and had nothing on except for a white bra and pink panties. Her clothes she was wearing were scattered around her bed. She was rubbing her hand up and down slowly at the front of her underwear.

Heat pulsated through Luffy's body at the sight. He instantly felt discomfort coming from his shorts and his legs started to shake. Nami spoke to him in a soft and gentle, but also commanding tone.

"Come here Luffy." Nami said motioning her finger back and forth at him.

Luffy didn't know how, but he started to walk. It was as if his instincts took over once his will refused to move. One step after another, Luffy walked across the room until he finally made it to the bedside and looked down at a half naked Nami sprawled out over the covers. Luffy's cheeks flushed badly at the sight.

"I'm... Uh... I'm here." Luffy said trying to smile a little.

Nami looked up at him with eyes half closed smiling. She had embraced her lust and let it loose throughout her entire body. She couldn't resist her desires so she didn't even bother to suppress them anymore.

"Luffy... My body is yours for the night... You can do whatever you want with it... I won't object."

The straw hat captain's eyes widened at the permission Nami was giving him. Heat coursed through his body as arousal hit him like a freight train. His eyes eyes scanned Nami's gorgeous body from head to toe noticing her every curve. He gulped

Luffy's hand moved on it's own. He touched her collarbone and moved it up around her neck. She gasped at his cold touch as Luffy grabbed behind her neck and brought her lips to his. Nami opened her mouth and gladly let him in.

After three or four long kisses, Luffy threw his free hand back as he let half on his cardigan drop off his left shoulder. He switched positions with the hand behind Nami's neck and repeated the process allowing his red shirt to drop onto the floor by the bedside

It was time to make his move. Luffy raised his left knee and pushed it down on the bed next to Nami's side as he raised himself onto the bed. He broke off Nami for a quick second to bring his other leg up and to get his knees on each side of her. They quickly rejoined their mouths once more.

At that time, Luffy's right hand started to drift slowly down his navigator's body. Dragging his finger across her skin the entire way. Nami let a moan escape her mouth as she felt his hand go down her chest.

Nami's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson. At that moment, she felt his hand slip underneath her bra and start to gently caress it. She arched her back as noises leaked their way out of her mouth.

Luffy still had his lips sealed onto hers as he was fumbling around inside her bra. Every squeeze of his hand made pure ecstasy shoot throughout her body. She couldn't get enough of it. Her mind started to drift away in pleasure.

'He's... He's so good...' She thought.

Nami decided to make it easier for him. She put her palms against the bed and pushed up slowly so she wouldn't affect the rhythm of their kissing. She kept herself propped up with one hand while she used the other to try to unhook her bra.

Luffy noticed what she was trying to do. He moved his hand out from behind her to try to help her, but Nami unhooked it before he could do anything as he felt the space inside the cotton cups increase.

Nami knew she had to break off Luffy if she wanted to completely take it off. But that seemed like too big of a price to pay for her at the moment. The pleasure coming from the kiss wasn't something she wanted to part with. She continued to kiss Luffy with it partially hanging off infront of her.

Luckily for Nami, Luffy had the power to break off. When he did, Nami rushed to take it off her arms and toss it across the room. She quickly looked up at Luffy whose eyes met her. They stayed in their positions for a brief moment to catch their breath.

Nami never really took a moment to actually look at Luffy until now. Despite his never ending stupidity, he was hot. Everything about him seemed to turn her on. His rugged black hair, his giant scar on his chest, his washboard abs. He was perfect in her eyes.

Instead of returning to her lips, Luffy did something else that Nami wasn't expecting at all. He went down lower and started gently licking her teat. The orange haired navigator never got this into foreplay the last time she was with Luffy. The feeling shot through her and instantly made her wetter down below. She let out a stifled scream in enjoyment.

Nami couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling. The night three days ago was the first time she ever had sex and she didn't know it could feel any better than that. Then again, that night they were both inexperienced virgins who didn't really know what they were doing. Now that she thought about it, she never even kissed anyone before Luffy. She was completely new to the sexual world.

Luffy was happy to hear that she was enjoying it as she started to call out his name under her gasps of pleasure. He didn't know that this was what he was supposed to do but his instincts told him Nami would like it, and she more than did.

He started flicking his tongue at the now erect nipple, Nami was letting out moan after moan and frantically clawing around on the sheets in the bed, Luffy partially opened one of his eyes to look up at his navigator. She had her eyes shut tightly and her entire face was redder than a rose. He smiled on the inside and continued his tongue work. He felt stupid for ever feeling afraid of going into her room.

Nami wasn't thinking, it was impossible, all she knew right now was the amazing pleasure her captain was giving her as he switched over to her other teat. She couldn't believe she waited twenty years for this feeling, but she was glad she did. She didn't want to do this with anyone else besides Luffy, otherwise she might have regrets.

The straw hat captain firmly grasped the sides of Nami's large breasts in his palms, causing her to cry out. She dug her nails into the sheets beneath her. It took all of her willpower to not scream out in ecstasy as Luffy was wrapping his tongue around her erect nipples.

Once Luffy was satisfied with his work, he finally released Nami's chest out of his custody. The navigator was finally able to un-arch her back and lay flat on the bed breathing heavily.

She opened the eyes as the redness in her face started to recede. Luffy was on his hands and knees right above her looking straight down at her belly with slightly raspy breathing. He almost looked like he was thinking.

Nami opened her mouth to ask him about it, but not a word came out. Luffy had surprisingly gotten off the bed and was standing at the bedside facing her. Before she could ask him anything, he grabbed her legs and turned them towards him as Nami's upper half followed. Most of her lower half was hanging off the bedside.

"Luffy... What are you..."

"I don't know why" Luffy interrupted looking into her eyes with a grin, "but something tells me you would really like what I just did a little lower on your body."

Nami's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened at him and she let out an audible, high pitched gasp understanding what he meant. Her body started to shiver as she felt Luffy's fingers touch her waist

Nami lifted her bottom up gingerly to let him take her underwear off which he complied with doing. Tingling sensations went through her body as she felt them travel down her legs and off her feet as the captain dropped the pink garment on the ground.

Luffy took off his straw hat and tossed it across the room. He observed the now completely naked Nami infront of him. He noticed how incredibly wet she was between her legs and stared wide eyed at the flaps of skin that was Nami's vagina. His pants tightened even more.

Nami was feeling embarrassed seeing Luffy just stare at her.

"Lu... Luffy... quit staring... You're embarras-"

Nami's entire body shivered. At that instant, Luffy ran his index from top to bottom across her clit, he brought the juice on his finger up infront of him and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger for a second... Then tasted it, making Nami's face bloodshot.

Luffy instantly decided he wanted more. He got down to his hands and knees in a split second and thrust his tongue in between her legs. Nami screamed silently. Her chocolate colored eyes were pried wide open and her face overheated. There was no way something could feel this good. She felt like she was going insane.

Down below, Luffy dug his tongue past her flaps and started pressing it against her walls. She continued to moan out loud and gasp for air. He felt happy that he was making Nami so happy, but it wasn't good enough for the straw hat captain. He was on a mission feeling around for her sweet spot as we went in deeper, rubbing his tongue along her walls.

Nami's legs were quivering and the walls of her twat were shaking. She was paralyzed from the waist down in ecstasy. She was completely at the mercy of Luffy as he lapped at her womanhood.

Luffy's tongue continued to travel through her until he hit a part on her left wall that made Nami absolutely shake and cry his name out in lust.

'Found it' he thought to himself with an inward grin.

He started rubbing his tongue up gently against the spot. Nami repeated her reaction in short sequences. Pressure immediately started building up rapidly inside of her.

She desperately tried to fight back her orgasm. She never felt this good in her life before and wanted to savor every second of it. She wasn't letting it end this soon.

Luffy felt the walls around Nami's womanhood close up. He was confused at what she was doing but it didn't bother him. Her walls closed around his tongue and he went back and forth against them.

Nami only made it worst. Closing her pussy around his tongue made her feel even more pleasure. She moaned and screamed at the intense feeling.

Her orgasm was quickly coming to the surface. She didn't want this feeling to ever end but she knew she couldn't stop it. The ecstasy made her eyes roll back as her juices came to the surface. Her body twitched violently.

Luffy felt her intense shaking and next thing he knew, he had a whole mouthful of the fruity-tasting juice in his mouth. He was surprised by Nami's orgasm as he had never orgasmed himself, but he liked it. He opened his mouth and swallowed the juices willingly.

After the flow stopped coming, Luffy released the tension in his body and laid back down on the floor. He breathed heavily.

Nami on the other hand was a different matter. Her cheeks were dark red, she was sweating all over, and her body was having brief moments of spontaneous twitching as she was trying to recover from the feeling. Small remnants of her juices leaked down the side of the bed as she slowly started to regain her senses.

Nami felt pretty weak in her arms, but that didn't stop her from leaning up off her back just enough to see Luffy sprawled out on the floor.

Nami looked at Luffy as she let out a small, almost inaudible, laugh. Then her eyes drifted lower as she noticed a giant bulge coming from his jean shorts, Nami's lust instantly reignited like a fire as she looked down at his member. She knew it was now her turn.

Luffy was looking back up at the wood board ceiling pushing his digit down and trying to keep it under control. It was becoming very uncomfortable for him. He was pondering what else to do with Nami. As he was thinking, he heard the sound of bed springs recoiling, he tilted his head up and was surprised to find Nami jumping towards him. Her juices dripped on the floor as she flew over towards Luffy and crashed down on the lower part of him. The straw hat captain let out a grunt.

"You know," Nami began pushing herself up over him, "I'm not much smarter about this than you are, but I also know what you would really enjoy." She said with a horny grin.

Luffy looked at her confused. He thought back to what Rayleigh told him about all of this. He remembered his teacher simply said there are other things to sex that he simply couldn't explain to him and would have to find out on his own. He was able to pick up on what to do to Nami, but he had absolutely no clue what she would do to him. The thought never crossed his mind.

To Luffy's surprise, Nami put her hands on his pants and was starting to untie his sash around his waist.

"N...Nami?"

Nami put her finger over Luffy's lips.

"Shhhh... Don't say anything. Just let me just do all the work captain."

Luffy still gave Nami a slightly worried and confused look. But despite his questions, he nodded at her giving her permission to continue. Nami pulled the yellow sash out from his waist and without skipping a beat, immediately grabbed the front of his shorts. Luffy felt like his stomach jumped as Nami latched on to his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and pulled his zipper down. In one fell swoop, she yanked his shorts and boxers off. Luffy immediately felt relief below and sighed at the comfort.

Nami backed up onto her bare butt with wide eyes. She was taken back by the size of it. She couldn't see how big it was when they were underneath the dark sheets on that night. A wicked smile spread across her face.

Luffy looked at her devilish face and started to feel worried

"Um... Nami...? What's wrong?"

Nami tilted her eyes up and looked at Luffy. Her grin now had a more seductive look to it rather than evil. She moved up to where she was face to face with him and grabbed his manhood firmly with her right hand without looking. Luffy grunted.

"Nothing's wrong at all" she told him in a sexy voice as she rubbed her hand up and down the shaft slowly making Luffy tingle all over. "I just want to please you like you did to me."

Nami went to his mouth and gave him a couple intense kisses with Luffy's manhood firmly in her grasp. She adjusted her grip strength at random while kissing Luffy which made him grunt and moan in her mouth. The feeling of making her captain submissive before her just made her so damn horny.

Luffy grunted as she tightened her grip on his dick. Her touch created shocks that shot through his body as his breathing started to become raspy. Nami broke off of him to let him breath with their eyes locked inches apart from each other.

"Close your eyes" Nami commanded sweetly.

"H...Huh?" Luffy asked trying to control the tingling sensation in his body.

"Close your eyes" Nami repeated. "You trust me don't you?"

Luffy looked at her. "Yeah... Of course I do." Luffy replied as he complied with her request and rested his head back down on the wooden floor.

In all honesty though, Luffy was terrified. The uncertainty of what Nami was going to do to him clawed at his brain and made him beyond impatient. He felt Nami make her way down his upper body. She dragged her fingers across his hard body which made the young captain shiver.

All of a sudden, he couldn't feel her anymore. Nami wasn't touching him and he started to feel confused. He tilted his head up to open his eyes and see what was up, but he quickly thrust his head back to the floor as he felt electricity shoot through him.

At that instant. He felt Nami's strong grip at his base and he felt the lips of her mouth come over his tip. He shook all over and let out a quick gasp.

As Nami put more of his manhood into her mouth, Luffy let out short, quick moans in rapid succession. He felt her tongue lubricate the bottom of his pride and her long orange hair brushed up and down his thighs with Nami's movements. Never in his life had he ever felt something so euphoric.

Nami was fighting to not smile as she had a good bit of Luffy's flesh in her mouth. Having his cock in her mouth made her feel so naughty. She wrapped her tongue all around it, taking in every sound her captain was making. She tilted her eyes up as far as she could so she could see Luffy's face. Her face instantly became redder at the sight. Seeing Luffy groaning in pleasure was just too much for her. She felt some of her juices leave her twat and hit the wooden floorboards. Nami lost her self control and pushed her mouth in deeper.

The young captain was starting to lose it. The feeling of Nami's tongue brushing the bottom of his shaft was making him lose his sanity. Up and down she went in a smooth but quick rhythm. Nami's saliva made it easier for her to move up and down every time she shoved his manhood deep into her throat. Luffy felt his lower body start to tighten. He felt as if something was gearing up to explode inside of him. Nami must of sensed it because Luffy felt her start to move faster along his shaft.

"N...Nami... Hold on... I feel... I feel like I'm about to blow up." Luffy said frantically

Nami couldn't tell him that that was supposed to be what he was feeling at the moment, but she didn't want him to freak out when she was having such a good time. Without thinking, she simply brushed her free hand gently across Luffy's leg to sooth him and try to communicate it was alright. With that, Luffy seemed to calm down just a little.

Nami became anxious. She went up and down his shaft at a much faster pace prompting Luffy to let out intense groans. His body was becoming stiff and she knew it was coming at any moment. She wanted to taste his semen. She went even faster growing impatient.

As she increased her speed, she felt Luffy's hand grab the back of her head in a flash. It was the point of no return. She went up and down several more times quickly before Luffy arched his hips off the ground.

"N...Nami!" He cried out right as he experienced his first orgasm.

Nami's mouth immediately filled with a white, salty liquid. She quickly went to swallow it so her gag reflex wouldn't kick in. It was a distinct taste and she couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Nami shrugged off the thought and swallowed the last of it before removing her mouth from his manhood with a pop as it started to shrink.

Nami collapsed next to Luffy as she gasped for breath. She rolled over to her back and joined him in the act of looking up at the ceiling. It actually felt comfortable for her.

"I can't believe it." Luffy said quietly.

Nami cocked her head look at Luffy confused. "What do you mean?"

"That was better than eating meat." Luffy replied with a smile.

Nami's mouth scrunched together. She tried to keep it together but it was no use. She burst out laughing.

'Only Luffy would say something like that right after receiving a blowjob.' Nami thought laughing, tears even started to form at the base of her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and stared back at Luffy. He had an embarrassed look to him.

"D... Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a red face.

Nami quickly tried to contain herself and explain.

"No no no." Nami replied holding her sides. "It's just so adorable for you to say that after what we just did."

"What do you mean? Do not many guys think that this is better than meat?"

Nami spit through her mouth a little and her laughter reignited. She felt so horrible for laughing at him. It was just Luffy being Luffy as always, but it was impossible for her not to find his cluelessness funny.

Her laughing subsided when she felt her ribs start to ache. She grasped them and looked back at Luffy and expected him to look red in the face again, but instead, he simply was looking up without any expression on him at all. Nami got worried for a moment.

"Luffy...?" She asked uncertainly.

"You done laughing?" He said frowning and expressionless

Panic hit Nami. She thought she had hurt him.

"Y...yes! I'm done laughing! I'm so sorry Luffy. I thought that..." Her apologies were stopped when a wide grin appeared on her captains face. He looked at her.

"Good. Because we aren't done yet are we?"

Nami's face became the one that was red. Somehow, she had forgotten about the final act. Her arousal sparked again. Nami felt Luffy's arms wrap around her as he started walking back to the bed.

Nami started kissing Luffy passionately as he walked with her in his arms. Their tongues slapped around in each other's mouths exploring every bit of it. Nami wanted to be plastered to Luffy forever. She didn't want anyone to take him away from her. He meant everything to her.

She found herself drifting in memory to the time when she first accepted that fact.

X X X X

_"Luffy!" Nami cried out._

_Luffy was crying his heart out. His brother Ace was dead at his feet. Nami was running across the entire battlefield dodging the pirates and marines fighting trying to get to him, but she didn't feel like she was getting any closer no matter how fast she ran. He was all alone over there with a dead brother infront of him. Darkness formed around the young captain. Nami continued to cry out his name, but with no response. Everything around her had started to fade and disappear. She reached her arm out as far as she could for Luffy with one last cry for him as everything became black and she fell._

_"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she sprang up out of bed eyes wide open and in panic. She was sweating and quickly looked around before remembering where she was. On a sky island. _

_It had been about 3 weeks since she got Luffy's message in the newspaper. She understood his wishes but still missed him and the rest of the crew terribly. Her eyes scanned her room. The room was about half the size of her shared room with Robin on the Sunny. It had white walls all around and a dark wooden floor. The only things in there was a desk, nightstand, and medium sized bed with light green covers. _

_Nami pushed the covers off of her and sat at the side of the bed with her legs dangling over the edge as she wiped the sweat off her face. _

_"I need air" Nami said to herself as she opened the door to her room quietly and went out._

_Nami tip toed down the hallway to the front door. She heard loud snoring coming from Haredas's room as she scurried past his door and into the house's main room where the front door was._

_The outdoors were really chilly. It was kind of expected since she was thousands of feet up in the air and it was nighttime, but she didn't mind. Nami walked along the islands brightly lit path towards the viewing platform at the edge of the island. _

_Nami leaned on the railing and stared off the platform towards the horizon. The dark blue sea seemed to go on forever. She tilted her head down low to look at the sea below the island. She could still see the faint ripples in the water reflecting off the moonlight despite being as high up as she was._

_She imagined their ship the Sunny sailing down there. She could see it as clear as day. All of her friends were there and having a good time. Sanji was cooking, Brook was singing, Robin was reading, and at the head of the Sunny was Luffy with his giant grin that never seemed to go away._

_Nami smiled, but it quickly faded, she felt tears come to her eyes and fall off the edge. Deep in her mind, she knew he wasn't smiling like that anymore, and despite being in so much pain about the loss of his brother, he was still looking out for his nakama and asked them to train for two years to get stronger._

_Two years._

_Nami's mind shuddered at the thought. Being on this sky island for 2 years seemed like torture. She desperately wanted to be with her crew again. Especially Luffy..._

_Luffy..._

_She felt warmth go to her cheeks at the thought of him. All of a sudden, she snapped out of her daze feeling shocked._

_"Wait... What the hell was that? I just thought of Luffy and..." _

_Nami felt her face get warm again when the image of Luffy flew into her head once again. This time she heard his laughter and voice. Nami felt herself getting dizzy and had to brace herself on the railing._

_"What the hell is this?" Nami asked herself confused. "I... I feel warm all over."_

_Nami had to lay down when standing was becoming difficult for her. She found some relief lying on the wooden ground of the viewing platform as she stared up at the stars. _

_The navigator pushed herself up to a sitting position after she felt her heat flashes recede. There was a large amount of tears coming to the surface of her eyes. She sniffled a little bit and rubbed her eyes to make them go away, but it was no use. She missed him a lot and she couldn't deny it. _

_Nami unleashed her tears into her knees and wept her heart out. She felt even more alone than when Arlong had her under his personal rule. She never had friends in those years so it made it easier for her to cope with her loneliness. But now, it hurt like hell for the navigator. _

_20 minutes later, Nami sat in a daze against the railing. She reached into her bra and pulled out the folded newspaper piece of Luffy's secret message to them. His entire body had bandages around it besides for the 3D2Y on his right bicep. She found herself feeling calm once again._

_"Am I... In love with you Luffy?" She asked the newspaper print of him._

_The piece of paper simply fluttered in the wind between Nami's fingers. She slowly smiled._

_"Alright captain." She declared standing up and looking to the horizon. "I know you're somewhere out there training hard. So I will do the same. I promise I won't be a burden to you or anyone else on the crew anymore..."_

_Nami's voice dipped lower as she scrunched up the newspaper in her hand. _

_"You can count on it" she vowed into the wind._

_The orange haired girl unfolded the paper and looked down at the the picture of Luffy one last time before she smiled and let it go into the wind._

X X X X

Nami's mind snapped out of her flashback when her lips parted and she felt her back hit the soft, springy bed. As her mind switched back into present time, she felt her lust hit her once again.

Nami pulled herself around to be parallel with the bed and Luffy followed her. He pushed her further towards the head of the bed as he kissed her. He reached back to grab the covers to pull over them, but Nami grabbed his hand.

"No... Don't... I want to see your face when we do this."

Luffy looked at her. He took his simple mind some time to process her request before he dropped the covers behind him.

"Fine by me." He replied as he leaned forward and gave her one more kiss. "Are you ready?"

Nami spread her legs down below. "Of course I am. I want to be yours forever."

"Me too." Luffy said smiling. And with that, he lowered his back and thrust himself inside of Nami. She yelped.

The feeling was so much better than last time. The first time was very painful for Nami since she was a virgin then. Now there was none of that and only pleasure remained.

Luffy pulled out and thrust himself back in. Nami squealed as her entire body tingled at the sensation. She clawed at the sheets and tightened her pussy around Luffy's manhood.

Luffy repeated. Thrust after thrust, he went deeper and deeper into Nami. She eventually put her legs over his shoulders trying to get even more of him into her. Luffy responded by grabbing her hips and thrusting as deep as he could into Nami.

She gasped loudly. Her entire body washed over in ecstasy and her brain stopped functioning in her head. Her sexual instincts took full control of her body and she let out moan after moan. Nami grasped at anything she could on the bed and bobbed her head in random directions.

Her head felt like it was in an oven. She started to move in rhythm with Luffy's thrusts to help him out. She soon felt his pelvis hitting her buttocks signaling he had every bit inside of her.

The both of them went at it with everything they had. Luffy clutched Nami's sides harder. Nami's hands found the edges of the bed and she latched onto them. The navigator's body tensed up and she felt her climax building up inside of her.

Luffy's movements became more stiff. He was reaching his end as well. Nami clenched her pussy around him harder trying to delay the inevitable so she could savor every second of their first combined climax.

The both of them entered the second stage. Their orgasms were complete and they felt them rising up. They moved in an unchanging stiff rhythm. Nami loosened her hold and gave up resistance. She was ready to unite her body with Luffy's.

Nami cocked her head back and came followed by Luffy several thrusts later.

The feeling sent Nami over the edge. Her body shook and her toes curled up. They both screamed each other's names as they finished.

After that, both of their heads went blank. Luffy felt like the world was shaking around him. He pulled Nami's legs off his shoulders and collapsed next to his navigator in a complete daze.

Nami's mind was trying to fight its way back to the real world. What she had just experienced couldn't be described by words alone. It was as if she was taken to another dimension and suddenly warped back here.

The orange haired navigator didn't know how long she stared off into space, but she was brought out of it when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to her right slowly and saw Luffy lying next to her. He gave her a big smile with a laugh. She smirked back at him.

Luffy leaned into her and kissed her one last time before he leaned up and jumped over Nami and out of bed. He started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked.

"I was going to get dressed and head back to to the men's dorm" Luffy replied pulling up his boxers.

"C... Can you stay the with night like last time?"

Luffy stopped for a moment and looked back at her. "Sure. I would like that." He said walking back to her bed.

Nami smiled at him and sat up. Then she felt something slimy. She looked down and noticed the mess between her legs.

"Hang on a minute Luffy. I should probably clean myself up." She said getting up.

Nami walked over to her dresser and pulled out an old towel and proceeded to clean up around her legs. She flipped the towel over to the other side to wipe up the bed the best she could. Luffy cleaned up the drops she spilled during her walk with some tissues. Nami dumped the towel in her hamper and got a new pair of underwear and a bra out of her dresser and put them on. When she snapped her bra in place she looked back at Luffy who was now lying back in her bed with his straw hat over his face. Nami giggled at his coolness and walked back to the bed to join him.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot." Nami said to herself.

The navigator walked over to her nightstand and pulled out the white bottle. She unscrewed the cap and place one of the tablets in her mouth and swallowed it. She turned to Luffy who had noticed her.

"What's that Nami?"

"Oh. It's the mystery medicine I told you about so we won't have a kid."

"You mean birth control?"

Nami's eyes widened at Luffy. "How the hell do you know what birth control is?"

Luffy pointed at the bottle in her hand. "It says it right there."

Nami looked at the bottle and slapped her face. She felt incredibly stupid for believing Luffy could know the name of the medicine on memory, but she couldn't help but smile underneath her hand. Luffy was a simple minded person and that was something Nami really liked about him. She tossed the pills back in the drawer and hopped in bed next to him.

When she cuddled up close to Luffy. She felt him place his straw hat on her head. Nami tilted it up and looked at her smiling captain.

"This hat is my treasure, but so are you. You're the only one in the world I trust it with."

Nami felt herself blush and she pulled the brim of the straw hat down. "Thanks Luffy."

The navigator smiled underneath his hat. She was expecting him to say something back but he never did. She turned around in confusion to find him him looking her way fast asleep. Nami let out a small giggle and kissed him on his forehead before she fell asleep as well.

X X X X

Nami had no clue how late she had slept, but she was awoken the next morning to the sound of Luffy getting dressed. Luffy heard her move as he put his cardigan over his shoulders and turned toward her.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Luffy said teasingly.

Nami rubbed her eyes and smirked at him. She didn't feel like getting up so she just layed in bed. Luffy propped himself up against the opposite wall and continued talking.

"So have you decided where we're going to go after our break in this reef?"

Nami shrugged her shoulders underneath the sheets. "Not really. We can go wherever you want captain."

Luffy laughed at her. "In that case. Let's go to the most adventurous island next."

Nami stuck her arm containing her New World log pose deep down in the covers. "Can we not go to a dangerous island for once?"

Luffy thought for a minute. "Alright fine. Since you're the one that's asking, let's go to the second most adventurous island next."

Nami tilted her head down and let out a sigh.

"Why is it that y-" Nami was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Nami-swan. Are you still in there?" Asked Sanji from behind the door.

Luffy and Nami froze and looked at each other wide eyed. None of them knew what to say and panicked.

When none of them said anything back. They heard the door click and it opened.

**A/N**: So... This was my first time writing smut so it took a little longer than I expected. But I'm really happy I was able to finish it. I was thinking I was going to make this series go until the crew leaves the reef. Let me know what your guys thoughts are.


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

Everything moved in slow motion. Luffy looked at Nami who had panic spread across her face as the door was opening. She said that she didn't care if the crew found out, but her expression told him the exact opposite. He had to get out of her room at that instant at any cost.

Luffy had extended his left arm and Nami eyes went back to him in turmoil.

"Second gear" Luffy whispered quickly as the door finally opened completely. Then Luffy shot over Sanji's head faster than the speed of light and completely disappeared.

Sanji felt a slight breeze over his head when he opened the door. He brushed his hand over his long blonde hair and looked at his hand in confusion. He quickly shrugged off the thought.

"Nami? Are you in he...r..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Nami who was sitting up and had her upper body exposed showing her bra. His eyes turned into hearts and a streak of blood spilled out of his nose.

Nami was still in shock about the situation. When she realized he had evaded Sanji. She looked down at herself then at the perverted cook who was had the most lecherous look to him. In a flash, the rage of a thousand demons came to her and let loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Nami screamed at a mach 5 sound level.

X X X X

Luffy reappeared on top of the Crow's Nest and looked back at Nami's room with a smile after he heard her tantrum. He saw Sanji sail out of the room and into the mast head first with a large fist imprint on his face as the women's quarter's door was slammed shut behind him. Most of the rest of the crew was out on deck and immediately turned their heads in surprise to Sanji's bloodied face. Chopper immediately freaked out and started giving him first aid while Luffy disappeared once more.

"What the hell happened Sanji?!" Chopper exclaimed wrapping his head up.

Sanji didn't respond. All he said was a bunch of mumbles. Despite the condition of his face, he still had a smile on it and hearts in his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say eyebrows here was trying to peep." Zoro replied mockingly with a grin.

Sanji immediately snapped out of his daze and shot to his feet in anger despite being in bad shape.

"What the hell did you say about me shitty swordsman?" Sanji yelled at Zoro. "I would never do something that low to my Nami-swan."

"Hahaha. Yeah right. Then what were you doing?"

Sanji raised his leg and geared up to fight Zoro, but was immediately halted by an angry voice.

"That's a good question. What the hell were you doing?" said Nami opening the door to her room. She was now fully clothed and had on a black tank top and a pair of white capris. She still had the look of the Devil in her eyes and raised her fist.

Surprisingly, Sanji lost his anger towards Zoro and actually looked a little frightened. "I...I'm really sorry Nami-swan! I didn't mean to just barge into your room. I...It's just..."

Nami had fire forming around her and she clenched her fist tighter. Sanji started talking more frantically.

"It's already past ten o'clock and you missed breakfast. I... I got worried about you so I went to your room afterwards. When I knocked and didn't hear you... I... I'm sorry I just panicked and entered your room without thinking!" The perverted cook explained frantically and holding his hands infront of his face.

The navigator's eyes widened slightly. Nami lost her demonic aura right after Sanji's explanation. She had no idea that she and Luffy slept in that late. It was a miracle they weren't caught. Also, it was her own fault for panicking and not responding. The navigator closed her eyes let out a slow sigh.

"Fine. You get to live... But only if you give me $1,000,000 beri."

"But..."

Before Sanji could say another word, the flames of hell encompassed the navigator as she looked down upon Sanji with the devil's wrath.

"Do you want me to rip your lungs out of your chest?" She said demonically and with undeniable killing intent.

The perverted cook immediately grabbed his wallet from his pocket and threw it at the navigator.

"I have about a million beri in there." He said cowering in a corner. "Please just take it and don't kill me dearest Nami-swan."

The intense flames immediately dispersed and Nami started jumping up and down in joy hugging the wallet. The entire crew was staring at her dumbfounded except Robin who giggled to herself and Zoro who was literally crying from laughter at what he had just witnessed. To see Sanji get his ass handed to him by Nami just made his entire week.

"By the way Nami." Zoro laughed wiping away a tear and snapping Nami out of her enjoyment. "None of us could find Luffy anywhere and he usually doesn't miss any meals. Have you seen him anywhere?"

The crew had now recovered from their shock and were all awaiting an answer from her. Nami felt a blush coming on but was able to suppress it. She replaced it with anger.

"How could I have seen him? I've been in bed all morning!" Nami replied irritated and avoiding the question. Her poker face was good enough to have everyone believe her... excluding Robin who simply played along with everyone else.

"So..." Franky said turning to the crew. "Where did our SUPER captain go then?"

"Sh... Should we be worried about him?" Chopper said shaking a little in anxiety.

"Maybe he got lost on the ship?" Zoro recommended.

"He's not like you!" Usopp shouted back at him.

Zoro's head twitched in anger. Whenever someone would bring up his misdirection, he would immediately get angered by it.

"What was that?!" Zoro shouted at the sniper and grabbing the hilt of his Wado. It was enough to send Usopp retreating in fear.

"What are you guys arguing about?" A voice called out in the distance. Everyone in the Straw Hat crew turned their heads in unison towards the direction they heard the voice. Up on the tall rock closest to the ship was their captain grinning down at them.

Luffy jumped off the rock with a great leap and landed on the grassy deck with a thud after doing a flip in mid-air. Chopper immediately ran up to him and hugged his leg in relief. Nami smirked and thanked Luffy inside of her head for saving her the embarrassment of telling the crew about the two of them.

"And where the hell have you been?" Usopp and Sanji asked him at the same time.

Luffy smiled. "Exploring. This reef has adventure in it."

"What did you find?" Zoro asked.

Luffy grinned at his first mate. "Treasure."

Nami's eyes immediately became beri signs at the word treasure.

"Seriously?!" Nami exclaimed causing most of the crew look back at her, baffled by her never ending greed.

"Yep." Luffy replied. "You want to come see it?"

Nami's eyes now had a shine in them that would put Kizaru to shame.

"Do I ever!? Take me to it!"

She didn't need to ask twice. Luffy complied with her demand and wrapped his arm around her in a flash. He used his other arm to grab the top of the giant rock closest to the ship and the two of them disappeared flying off into the reef just like that. Leaving the crew right where they were.

"...I wanted to see some treasure too..." Usopp whined.

"Then why don't you follow them?" Zoro recommended to the sniper. "I'm sure that witch would love it if you got between her and money."

Usopp's body immediately tensed up with fear as he imagined a demonic Nami pummeling him into the earth for getting too close to her treasure chest. He gulped loudly and he started to sweat. Robin, on the other hand, was imagining Nami skewering him on a spit roast and using his nose as a roller. Usopp sensed Robin's dark imagination and slowly backed away from her.

"Um... I... I think I'm going to go fish instead." Usopp said hurrying towards the ship's storage.

X X X X

"What?!" Nami yelled holding up one small treasure chest. "This is it?! I got so excited about treasure and this is all there was? This is only worth about 20,000 beri at best?"

"Look... Nami..." Luffy started.

"No! I'm not done! Why did you even mention it at all? We already got over 200,000,000 beri on the ship so why-"

"We really need to talk." Luffy said pleading with her.

Nami immediately choked on her words.

"...oh..." Nami said sorrowfully and rubbing the back of her head. "Hehehe. So that was your aim. Sorry, when I heard the word treasure my mind kind of blanked out."

"Yeah. I just didn't know any other way to talk to you alone without suspicion." Luffy said with a forced laugh. A long silenced followed between the two afterwards.

"So..." Nami said breaking the silence and plopping down into the stony ground and placing the small chest to her side. "What did you want to talk about?"

Luffy started to fidget and look around at random.

"Um... Well... It's kinda..." Luffy stuttered scratching his cheek and struggling to find the right words.

Nami looked at him in confusion. He never stuttered with his words as far as she knew and to see him do so didn't look like the Luffy she knew at all.

"...Remember when you said that you don't care if the crew finds out about the two us?"

Nami's eyes widened.

"W... Were you telling the truth?" Luffy asked almost regretfully.

Luffy's question left Nami scrambling for words. She tried responding but only random noises came out. Luffy wasn't right, but he wasn't wrong either. The truth was the whole topic of their relationship and the crew went together like oil and water and it drove the young girl insane.

"I...I don't know Luffy." Nami simply stated sagging her head down into her knees. "I want the crew to know, but I don't want to see how they'll react. Revealing this will significantly impact them for better or for worse you know."

Nami heard a plop soon after she finished speaking. She looked up to find Luffy laying down flat on the large rock they were both on. He was now grinning for some odd reason.

"Then it's decided. We'll tell them tonight." He said plain as day.

Nami became dumbfounded by her captain's declaration.

"Wha... What? What the hell is that? You're not even going to talk to me about this? This is a decision we're supposed to be making together."

"What do you mean? I did talk to you and you said you wanted the crew to find out. So that's what we're going to do." Luffy said grinning. "We'll tell them after dinner tonight."

The navigator was starting to get annoyed at her captain. She usually liked his simple-minded demeanor, but not in this case.

"Look Luffy, talking to the crew about us is something I have to prepare myself for. I can't just tell them on such short notice."

"That's fine. I'm ready and I can tell them by myself. You don't have to do anything."

Nami cringed at the thought. With Luffy being Luffy, he would probably, if not certainly, completely screw the explanation up.

"No you won't!" Nami yelled at her captain. "I'll be the one to do it."

Luffy sat up and cocked his head sideways at her.

"Umm... If you want to do it that badly then I'll let you... but make sure you tell them tonight."

Veins started to bulge on Nami's head in frustration. "Why does it have to be today? And why are you so eager to tell them about us anyway? Aren't you worried about how they will react?" Nami asked yelling with an image of an angry Sanji in her mind.

"Sure I am." Luffy replied solemnly before grinning once again. "But we're all nakama and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. We're supposed to deal with these things together... Am I right?"

Nami's anger was silenced by Luffy's words. At some points, Luffy simply amazed her. Even though her captain acts like a brainless idiot a lot of the time, he was a really thoughtful guy when he wanted to be.

Nami put her hand over her eyes and smiled. Even though she was in love with Luffy, the rest of the crew was irreplaceable to her. They were more than crewmates, they were like family.

The girl chuckled and looked up. "Wow. You can drive a harder bargain than me... Alright captain. You got a deal."

Luffy sprang up gleaming. "That's the spirit Nami!" He said pounding his hand into his palm. Nami simply smiled back at him.

"Alright." Luffy continued turning away. "We should probably head back before..." Luffy was interrupted by Nami grabbing his shoulder. As soon as he turned towards her, she clenched his shirt and locked lips with him.

It was a short kiss, but satisfying enough for Nami. However, it wasn't nearly enough for Luffy. When she parted with his lips, the straw hat captain instantly grabbed behind her back, leaned her back, and gave her a much more passionate kiss.

Luffy's instant moment of affection left Nami a little short circuited in the head. It felt like hundreds of fireworks just went off in her brain at once. He had so much power behind that kiss. Luffy, however, acted as if it didn't even happen.

"Ready to go back?"

Nami was slow to snap back to reality. "Oh... Um... Y... Yeah. Let's go back." She responded still half dazed. Luffy proceeded to wrap his arm around Nami and slingshot the two of them back across the reef. Forgetting the small treasure chest.

X X X X

Luffy didn't realize how far out he was as it seemed to take quite a bit longer to get back to the Sunny. The reality was he got a little lost but he wasn't going to tell Nami that. Normally, the orange haired girl would've noticed but she was really lost in thought on their way back. Luffy eventually found the recognizable tall rock that the Sunny docked next to.

Luffy landed hard on the top of the rock that really jolted Nami out of her thoughts. She instinctively hit him in the back of the head after her captain released her. It didn't hurt Luffy at all but he pretended it did. The both of them looked down at their ship and noticed the rest of the crew sitting around on the grass deck in a circle. It was rare to find the crew all in one spot on the ship.

"Looks like something fun is going on down there." Luffy said grinning. "Let's go see what it is."

Luffy started to wrap his arm around Nami's waist once again but she stopped him. Luffy turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"I would prefer not to go on a collision course with the ship." Nami replied in a serious tone. The navigator instead pulled out her Clima Tact and made a road of clouds leading straight to the Sunny's main deck.

Nami turned to Luffy and expected him to follow her, but of course, he had already latched on to the ship with his arms and rocketed at lightning speed towards the ship shouting "INCOMING" the entire way and crashing into the ship. Nami sweat dropped and slowly slid on her feet down her path towards the Straw Hat's ship.

Luffy's imprint on the deck had already been fixed up perfectly by Franky when Nami touched down on deck, but that didn't stop the shipwright from scolding the captain for damaging his precious ship. Luffy simply laughed at Franky's threats.

"What's going on here" Nami asked noticing the rest of the crew was still in a circle.

"Hang on a second" Zoro said and turning his towards Luffy. "Hey Luffy. Would you come over here for a second?"

Franky stopped beating up Luffy's invulnerable rubber body and joined the crew in the circle while Luffy stood by Nami's side.

"Take a look at-" Zoro was cut off by Usopp.

"Hey guys... Where's the treasure you set out to get?" Usopp asked.

The entire crew instantaneously looked at the two. Sanji had a particularly suspicious look to him. Nami felt her heart jump and started to have a meltdown in her mind, she figured Luffy would be doing his bad lying face at any moment now... Or worse, he might tell them anything.

But by God's grace, an explanation came to her mind.

"There were treasure chests but they were empty." Nami replied with a fake annoyed tone and hitting Luffy on the head to hide his inevitable guilty face. "Mr. Rubber Brain here didn't even bother to look in the chests to see if there was anything in them before returning here."

Nami felt particularly happy about her excuse as the crew bought it without a second thought. They would pretty much believe anything as long as it involved Luffy's excessive stupidity.

Nami released Luffy from under her knuckles when she felt like his guilt had vanished from his face.

"Anyway..." Zoro continued. "Take a look at this." He said tossing a newspaper into the middle of the circle.

"News of what you did in Dressrosa has finally reached around the world." Sanji said smiling. "We have new bounty posters and everything."

Luffy's eyes turned into bright stars. "Seriously!? How much?"

"We don't know." Robin said chiming in. "We all wanted you to do the honors."

Luffy felt honored his crew waited for him to read the news about the crew. He quickly snatched the newspaper in the middle and opened it up. Nami looked over his shoulder and read it with him.

The cover of the paper had a huge headline and a picture of all the straw hats before they left Dressrosa. Luffy figured it was probably taken by a marine in Fujitora's group since the young captain recalled them approaching him after the fight. Surprisingly though, the admiral chose not to attack them and decided to help the many injured civilians of Dressrosa instead. Luffy's eyes were gleaming. He looked so cool bloodied and beaten after his fight. He and Franky were in the worst shape while Zoro and Robin barely had a scratch on them. Usopp looked a little banged up but it was hard to tell since he was hiding behind Zoro and Franky in the picture.

"Look at how awesome we look Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

But Nami didn't respond to him. Her wide eyes were fixed on the newspaper's heading. She started to read the bolder headline.

_**"The royal Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo has been killed by pirate Monkey D. Luffy." **_

The entire crew stared in shock at Luffy. Their captain had never killed anyone before, but oddly enough, the straw hat captain was just as surprised as they were.

"He's dead!? What are they talking about? I didn't kill Mingo. He was still breathing when I left him." Luffy insisted without an ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

The entire crew sagged their collective heads. Searching for an easy way to explain this to someone like Luffy.

"... Luffy..." Chopper said slowly. "Even if he was still alive when you left him, if you gave him fatal injuries, he would've died later on."

"But you guys don't understand!" Luffy said in a fit. "Mingo can't die from injuries! Torao cut everything up in his body but he was able to sew himself back together with his weird string devil fruit."

"Look Captain." Zoro said bluntly. "I can believe he may of had weird abilities to keep himself alive, but he's dead now, and you're the only one who fought him."

Luffy was getting visibly angry at his crew accusing him. He knew he didn't do enough damage to completely kill Doflamingo, so why won't his own crew believe him?!

But just before he did something rash, footsteps coming from the stern of the ship started to become audible.

"Oi. Straw Hats." A familiar voice called out. The crew, including Luffy, turned to see Trafalgar Law standing at the railing above them.

"Law." Nami said surprised.

"Don't beat your captain up. He isn't the killer."

Most of the straw hats looked at him in confusion as the Heart Pirates captain jumped down to the grass deck. Did Law just come out of his dark submarine just to help coax Luffy about killing someone?

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked the fellow doctor.

"He didn't kill Doflamingo." Law continued in a solemn voice. "I did."

The crew looked at him quite surprised. Except for Luffy, that was. The straw hat captain knew exactly why Law would kill the warlord.

"You killed Doflamingo?!" Nami exclaimed.

"...Yes..." Law replied coldly. "After your captain defeated him. I cut off his head"

Half of the crew started backing away from Law. To them, he looked like a psychotic murderer at the moment. His title of The Surgeon of Death was no overstatement

"Oi. Why are you guys walking away from him?" Luffy asked his retreating crew which excluded Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and Franky.

"He's a killer!" Chopper exclaimed. "Doctors are supposed to save lives! Not take them! I... I refuse to acknowledge you as a doctor anymore!"

Law didn't respond. He simply leaned back against the door leading to the Sunny's storage. He had nothing to explain to them. He had already gotten his revenge and that was enough for him. He didn't care if they didn't understand his motives.

The straw hat captain, however, understood Law more than anyone else on the ship. He knew all too well the kind of hate you can have for someone when they take away someone you love.

"Stop it you guys." Luffy said seriously with his hat down. "Doflamingo killed someone very important to Law a while ago. It's his revenge."

The straw hat crew looked at back at an expressionless Law in surprise. Specifically Franky and Nami. Both of which also knew exactly what that felt like.

The Heart Pirates captain payed no attention to the crew's reactions. He simply looked at Luffy, reminded him that the both of them were leaving in several days, and left to go to his submarine without saying another word.

Luffy then went back to reading the paper like nothing had happened at all. Chopper ran past him crying to go apologize to Law.

"Augh, there's nothing else interesting in here." Luffy moaned. Turning the crew's attention back to him. "The rest of the paper is about Law's terminated Shichibukai status and everything the marines did to save the citizens of Dressrosa."

Nami walked over to him and read it over his shoulder once more. Sure enough, the rest of it was primarily about the marines gloating over their "victory" in Dressrosa. One page near the end caught Nami's eye though.

"Hey Luffy... Doesn't that guy look familiar?" The navigator asked pointing at a red haired and heavily scarred pirate.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy exclaimed recognizing Eustass. "That was the other guy in the who fought with me and Torao at the auction house."

There wasn't much info about him. Just some news about his crew sinking some of Big Mom's vessels. Luffy immediately found himself wanting to form an alliance with him as well.

The rest of the paper was boring and Luffy skipped to the back where his crew's new bounty were lying face down. He instantly grabbed them and shot over to the bench around the mast. The same place where he told them to set sail after their two year reunion. It felt appropriate for the situation.

"Yosh! First new bounties after two years! You guys ready?" He asked followed by an applause from his crew. He turned the first one over. He was trying to hold back laughter.

"W... What is it?" Sanji asked with uncertainty. He hoped with all his heart that Luffy wasn't holding his bounty poster. His luck with that was already at an all time low.

"Where's Chopper?" Luffy asked chuckling. A loud sigh of relief was heard from Sanji.

"I think he went to apologize to Law-san." Brook replied.

Luffy let a sharp laugh escape from his mouth.

"We might want to keep his bounty a secret." He said cackling and turning the poster for his crew to see. Causing them to erupt in regretful laughter as well.

_Tony Tony Chopper - Bounty: $100 beri._

"He's going to be so heartbroken." Nami said trying to hide her laughter tears.

"I've never seen a bounty so low. Yohohohohoho." Brook said with his bony cackling.

The crew quickly quieted down for fear of Chopper returning at any moment. Luffy put Chopper's bounty poster in the back and continued.

_Cyborg Franky - Bounty: $113,000,000 beri_

Franky immediately did his super pose and started shooting his knuckle guns in the air. His bounty nearly tripled and he obtained a supernova bounty. It was quite the feat.

_God Usopp - Bounty: $500,000,000 beri_

Usopp turned ghost white and passed out. The crew looked at Luffy in disbelief. While the captain laughed his ass off.

"I'm just kidding. That was his bounty in Dressrosa and I thought it was hilarious. His actual bounty is $98,000,000... Oi... Usopp... Are you okay?"

Zoro turned to the albino skinned Usopp laying passed out next to him.

"He should be fine, he just passed out from shock. We'll tell him the truth when he wakes up... That's still pretty high though."

"Aow. The marines probably think he's a big threat after the SUPER price Mingo put on his head." Franky suggested.

Luffy grinned and continued to the next bounty poster.

_Nico Robin - Bounty: $105,000,000 beri._

Robin softly smiled as the Straw Hat captain proceeded to the next poster.

_Black Leg Sanji - Bounty: $259,000,000 beri._

Sanji immediately rose to his feet engulfed in the flames of excitement. He did a manly pose with his leg up expecting one of the two females on the crew to look his way. However, neither of them batted an eye towards him. Sanji sat down sulking as Luffy continued to the next poster.

_Soul King Brook - Bounty: $86,000,000 beri_

"Yohohohoho. I can't believe it. That's even higher than what my previous captain had."

Luffy continued.

_Roronoa Zoro - Bounty: $372,000,000 beri_

The first mate laughed and took a huge swig of sake. "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about! I'm getting drunk tonight!" He yelled pounding more sake down his throat.

'How can you get drunk if you can't even get close to surpassing me.' Nami thought smirking while Luffy proceeded.

_Cat Burglar Nami - Bounty: $61,000,000 beri_

Nami immediately snapped her head back to Luffy and took the bounty poster out of his hands in disbelief. Sure enough, there she was. She was in a pose of charging up her clima tact. One of the marines must've taken a picture of her when she was finishing off the remainder of Doflamingo's henchmen when they docked the Sunny.

$61,000,000 beri.

That number was printed in fine black ink right underneath 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. It was hard for her to comprehend. Arlong only had a $20,000,000 beri bounty and she was convinced growing up that he was the strongest being on the planet. Now she was worth more than triple that. The young navigator marveled at the thought that, according to the marines, she was three times stronger than Arlong was.

Her mind was snapped out of the dreamworld when Chopper finally returned and woke the pale, unconscious Usopp up. The crew was desperately trying to convince him his bounty was only $98,000,000 beri. Once it finally sank in, Usopp started to curse Luffy into the wind for almost giving him a heart attack.

Speaking of which...

In unison, They all just realized Luffy hadn't said a word since Nami took her poster. All their heads snapped back towards him.

Luffy was looking at the last poster that was undoubtedly his. His eyes were wide and unblinking. It seemed like his entire body turned to stone as he wasn't moving a muscle.

The crew watched him not knowing if he was surprised or shocked. Nami took a step toward her captain, but just like that, Luffy sprouted the biggest grin the crew had ever seen, threw the poster up in the air, and started laughing and dancing around like a retarded ape.

The straw hats ignored his buffoonish behavior and watched as the last bounty poster slowly drifted downward and landed face up right in the middle of their off-axis circle. The scrambled towards it and looked down at it.

Their collective chins dropped to the ground at the number.

_Monkey D. Luffy - Bounty: $700,000,000 beri_

The crew slowly turned towards Luffy in unison who was still cackling and dancing without a care in the world that he was worth almost as much as a Yonko. He didn't look anything like one of the most powerful people on the planet.

**A/N: **I am extremely sorry this took so long. Immediately after I wrote chapter 3, I got really sick and was basically out of commision for almost an entire week. On the bright side though, I cannot tell you how much of a relief it is to of finished this before exam week. You guys are really awesome with your support on this story. Special shoutout to davidjoker, Girugamesh Panda, and theREDCODE. You guys are the best.


	5. Nakama

**Chapter 5: Nakama**

What happened next on the ship of the Straw Hat pirates couldn't be described by anything less than pandemonium. Luffy was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement, Usopp and Chopper were running around the ship screaming about their inevitable doom Luffy's bounty would bring them, Sanji started fighting Zoro after the latter bragged how much higher his bounty was, and to top it all off, Brook thought it would be a great idea to play a demonic melody in the middle of all of this. The females of the straw hats were the only ones who still had a level head.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Nami roared to the heavens. The entire crew stopped dead in their tracks at once, followed by Luffy falling from the crow's nest head first into the deck a couple seconds later.

Nami sighed and massaged her temples to calm herself before she spoke again.

"You two." She said pointing to Zoro and Sanji. "Do you seriously need to fight over every single thing? Make yourself busy and go get us some drinks Sanji."

"Of course Nami-Swannn~" Sanji replied spinning to the kitchen lovestruck.

"And you two." She yelled pointing at Usopp and Chopper. Both of them hugged each other in terror at the sound of Nami's angry voice.

"Panicking won't do anything. If you're going to be scared, go do it somewhere else." She commanded. The reindeer and sniper both hurried to the men's quarters. The one place on the ship that was safe from Nami's wrath.

"And Brook..." Nami's voice was halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to find the smiling face of her captain.

"Quit getting so worked up about it Nami. Everything's fine." He said pushing her away rather rudely and then walked up to Franky.

"I think it's about time... Have you finished it?" Luffy asked the cyborg smirking.

Franky grinned. "Of course. It's SUPER ready to go captain. You want me to do it?"

"Yep. Just wait for my mark."

Nami and Zoro heard their conversation and watched suspiciously as Luffy walked towards the main mast.

'What have those two been plotting...?" They both wondered.

The straw hat captain jumped back up on the bench circling around the mast and faced his crew. He sucked in a large amount of air.

"EVERYONE! OUT ON THE MAIN DECK!" Luffy ordered.

Luffy's call was heard across the entire ship. It was captain's order and it can't be ignored by anyone. Sanji immediately stopped making his margaritas and Usopp and Chopper hopped out of the closet they were hiding in and ran back outside. They both stood a considerable distance away from Nami though. Sanji on the other hand, stood considerably closer to the navigator. The man had no fear of her wrath.

Luffy grinned now that his crew stood at attention before him. He began his speech.

"Since we all have new bounties... I say that this is the perfect time to have a party don't you all agree?"

Most of the crew grinned in agreement. It had been a while, over two years in fact, since they all had a big party together. The crew receiving New World bounties seemed like the perfect occasion.

"I can get on board with that." Sanji said smiling and taking a big puff of his cigarette. "I guess I'll get the drinks and start making the food."

"Hold on a second Sanji." Luffy said before the cook returned to his kitchen. "Me and Franky have to show you all something first."

The shipwright flipped open a panel on his right metal cube forearm which revealed a remote with an assortment of buttons. He placed his finger on the big green button near the bottom.

"Alright. You guys might want to get off the grass deck before I do this."

Since what Franky can do next is usually unpredictable, the crew quickly moved to the upper deck outside the kitchen, but for some odd reason, Luffy remained standing at his spot on the bench

"What are you doing Luffy?" Nami asked down to him. "We're waiting for you."

Nami simply grinned up at his navigator. He then turned to his shipwright and gave him one final nod. Franky finally pressed the button at the order.

Nothing happened at first, but after what was only a couple seconds, the sides of the two masts opened up and shot out a long, thick, cubic pole on both sides about halfway up the mast. The one's in the middle attached to each other and the ones on the outsides of the mast expanded to the Sunny's headpiece and to the stern. The pole stretched from the Sunny's head, through the two masts, and stopped at the back of the ship.

Once it was the entire length of the ship. The pole divided into numerous pieces and expanded before rejoining to cover the rest of the ship horizontally. The Sunny now had a big dark ceiling that covered the entire Sunny in shade.

The crew looked up confused. It looked like nothing more a giant black square.

An unusual sound was heard at each edge of the black ceiling. Large tarps were suddenly draped around the entire ship. The entire crew was suddenly in complete darkness. Chopper's panic cry was immediately heard piercing the pitch black darkness.

Usopp and the doctor started to go into panic mode, but Franky quickly put a stop to it.

"Oi." Franky said sternly from god knows where and quieting the crew. "It's just the dark. Just quiet down or you'll miss the best part."

Just then, one singular light came to life and put the grinning Luffy on the spotlight. He hadn't moved an inch from his original spot.

"Alright everyone! I'm sure you're wondering what this is."

"Of course we are!" Usopp yelled down at him. "What the hell have you and Franky been making?"

Luffy cackled. "I thought it was obvious. Parties are only best at night, and pirates love to party. So..."

His voice trailed off as the sound of mechanical gears rang through the air. The grass deck folded up and was replaced with a much different one.

The new deck had a large wooden dancefloor right in the middle with a giant Mugiwara Jolly Roger painted on it. At the edges, there was a dark red carpet border which had bar tables lined around it with beer mugs.

All of the lights on the black ceiling suddenly came on at once. The entire Sunny was lit with multicolored lights.

Franky jumped up on the railing while the crew looked around in awe.

"This is a project Mugiwara had me working on the past several nights." He announced. "Now we can party all we want! I present to you: Sunny Docking System 6, Party Boat!"

Most of the crew was grinning to their ears at the sight. The entire ship was covered with lights everywhere and looked like one big nightclub.

"Hey Brook, play us some awesome music!" Luffy said raising a beer mug. "Now let's have a party!"

Luffy jumped off stage once Brook took his place. The Soul King played songs from his most popular album with his guitar while Luffy danced with Usopp and Chopper. Both of which were already down on the new deck.

Those three along with Franky were the ones who decided to dance and sing. Zoro on the other hand, immediately started drinking the many mugs of beer around on the tables. He vowed he was going to get drunk off his ass and he wasted no time getting started.

Sanji rushed to the kitchen to get a banquet ready. He desperately wanted to join in on the fun. Besides for making food, his other two things he enjoyed most were females and partying. With both right outside his kitchen, he was itching to get his feast ready as fast as he could.

Speaking of the females, Robin and Nami both remained at their spot on the railing.

Robin turned her head towards Nami. The navigator was looking onwards completely lost in thought and not paying attention to her. Robin figured it would be best to leave her alone, so she went down to the main deck to join Zoro in drinking.

Nami had an irritated expression to her that seemed to get worse with every passing moment as she stared off into nothingness.

"You have got to be kidding me." She thought to herself scanning the surroundings. "All those nights when Franky was working, which prevented me from seeing Luffy, was actually Luffy's doing all along."

She dug her nails into the railing as she watched her captain dance around without a fuck in the world. There was a strong urge to go punch him halfway across the ship brewing up inside of her.

"Nami-Swaaaann~" Sanji's voice called out breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned around to find the ero-cook on one knee holding a margarita he made for her.

"Your drink. Mademoiselle."

Nami looked at the elegant drink he made before slowly accepting it.

"Thank you Sanji." She said swiping the drink from his hands. The cook then spun back to the kitchen in a flash.

Nami immediately started chugging the heavy alcoholic drink as soon as she heard the door close.

"I need to get drunk really fucking badly right now." She thought to herself as she finished her margarita. She noticed down below that Zoro had already drank several of the mugs, and surprisingly, Robin had almost finished her second already.

"Oh no you don't." She told herself jumping down onto the main deck.

X X X X

The straw hat pirate's New World party lasted hours. They all sang, danced, drank, and ate to their hearts content. Sanji had made one of the biggest feasts they had ever seen. Even Luffy couldn't eat everything Sanji had made. Now most of them were passed out from fatigue.

At some point in the afternoon, The Heart Pirates joined them after they heard the party going on. Everyone in the Law's crew drank and sang with the Straw Hats throughout the afternoon. Everyone... Except for Law himself. But he didn't really seem like the kind of person who liked parties anyway. The last of the Heart Pirates left around 5:00 PM where Bepo and Shachi had to carry a drunken Penguin back who was rambling on about the time he turned into a cucumber.

As for the Straw Hats, Zoro was already clocked out from alcohol and leaning against a railing. Nami was sitting next to him laughing and rambling on in a slur how she couldn't believe he gave up after "only" 16 beers... She was on her 27th.

Robin had retreated to the library quite early into the party at around 3:00 PM. Even she got kind of tipsy and had to read it off.

Luffy and Usopp were happily rubbing their gigantic bellies up in the Crow's Nest. They ate so much that even breathing seemed to hurt.

As for the others, Franky went to go make modifications to docking system 6 below deck, Chopper went back to his doctor's office, and Sanji and Brook were at the stern talking about rather dirty things.

Back in the Crow's Nest, Luffy finally was coming to his senses and looked around.

"WHAAAAAAAA-" He screamed startling the sleeping Usopp half to death.

"What the hell is it?!"

"How did we get up here?! Is the Sunny haunted?!"

Usopp tried to raise his hand to slap him. But quickly gave up due to the action being too exhausting.

"You idiot! You grabbed almost half the food and ran up here so I had to chase you to bring it back!"

Luffy cackled remembering. "Oh that's right, But it doesn't look like you returned it did you?"

"Sh... Shut up. You ate more than me." Usopp said crossing his flabby arms.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to check on the others."

Luffy sprawled out on the ground and had a short stretch. Just like that, all the fat in his stomach digested and he now returned to his normal toned frame again. Usopp's eyes popped out of their sockets and Luffy dropped down to the deck below.

The captain looked around on the now grassy deck. He spotted his first mate in a deep, snoring sleep against the railing.

"Same old, same old. Huh Zoro?" He thought to himself smiling.

"Nojiko... What week is October in?" Nami mumbled behind him.

Luffy spun around to find her stumbling around with a half empty beer mug in her hand. She tried to go up the stairs but immediately fell backwards after the first step and crashed onto the deck. After that, she simply sprawled out and started snoring heavily.

Luffy cringed. The sound when her body hit the floor sounded like it hurt, but she was probably too drunk to even feel pain.

"I really hope she's not too hungover by the time it's dinner time." Luffy thought to himself. He looked at the clock.

6:11 PM

"Sanji will probably make a really late dinner. I guess it'll be enough time."

He figured it would probably be better for her to sleep it off in her bed, so he walked over to her and flung her drunken self over his shoulder.

"Whooooo... *hic*" was all she could say.

Luffy used his imperfect soru to get back to her room. It wasn't nearly as fast as his second gear technique, but using that would've burned Nami so he had to settle.

He dropped her down on her bed rather hard and turned to leave, but Nami grabbed his hand.

"Heyyy captain... *_hic_* you wanna have a little fun with me before you go...? *_hic_*"

Luffy ignored the suggestion and tried to wriggle his arm free, but surprisingly, Nami had one strong grip. Plus, the fact he was made of rubber was making it even harder to get loose.

He tried yanking his arm with his other hand, but it would just stretch with every pull. He couldn't get enough force to pull it out of her iron grip. Luffy was unable to free himself.

"Nami. Just let me go. You're really drunk and need to sleep it off. Get some rest already."

"I don't wanna." Nami replied like a spoiled brat.

She coiled Luffy's arm around hers and yanked hard. Rubber can only stretch so far and Luffy was sent stumbling into Nami. She instantly grabbed the back of his head when he was close enough, flipped him back on her bed, and stole his lips.

Luffy tried half assed to part with her, but Nami wasn't having any of that.

In truth, Luffy could've broken away from her if he really tried, but the problem was that he didn't really want to do that. There was something about Nami's drunken kisses. They were sloppy, all over the place, and had a lot of tongue involved, but damn were they hot. It felt even better than normal kissing. Luffy found he couldn't resist this feeling. He stretched his leg to the door and shut it to give them privacy.

He gave up resistance and let Nami explore every inch of his mouth. Luffy didn't give her any tongue work back for fear of messing up her rhythm. He let Nami have her way with him for the time being.

Luffy was so caught up in the pleasure that he didn't feel Nami's hands around his shorts. She still had the hands of a thief even while drunk.

He opened his eyes in shock when he felt cool air down below. He didn't sense or see Nami do that. His haki should've picked that up.

He grew even more surprised when she cupped her hand over his mouth and went down on him. His haki didn't pick that up either.

"Wha... What is this?" He thought through his grunts. "I can't read Nami's actions at all... Is she doing this unconsciously?!"

His train of thought was gone after that and his vision was starting to go white. Nami was building up his climax at an alarmingly fast rate. Her sloppy tongue felt too good.

Nami wasn't going particularly fast, but her movements were spot on. Her tongue was stroking and tapping every inch of his shaft at the perfect places. She was able to make his body tense up very quickly.

Luffy couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed a fistful of her orange hair and tried to suppress his climax scream as much as possible.

His muscles were finally able to relax and he sprawled over Nami's bed sweating. His vision was slowly returning to normal.

Luffy looked down and noticed Nami still had her mouth cupped around his shrinking manhood. He reached out to lift her head up, but she bolted upright onto her feet in a split second.

"*_hic_*... Thank you captain." She said licking her lips. Nami then gave him a salute and immediately passed out dead asleep on the bed next to Luffy. He sweat dropped.

"...Yeah...thanks."

Luffy stood up and pulled his shorts back up. He also took a couple minutes to retie his sash to get it the way he wanted.

He went to the door to leave, but through the window he could see half his crew out on the deck now. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave through the girl's quarters main door. He promised Nami he would wait until dinner to tell the crew.

He looked back around the room and saw the small window above Nami's bed. That was his way out.

Before he left, he helped the rest of the knocked out Nami back up onto the bed so she would be in a comfortable position. He then squeezed himself out of the window and crawled along the outside of the ship until he got to his rightful place at the Sunny's headpiece.

X X X X

_3 hours later_

"Ow... My freakin head." Nami complained sitting up on her bed. "What the hell happened today?"

The navigator rubbed the front of her head and groaned. She was experiencing one of the worst hangovers she has felt in a while. She was trying as hard as she could to remember what the hell she would get so drunk about.

Nami looked at the clock across her room

9:20 PM

"Nine twenty huh. That should mean dinner is almost..." Then she remembered.

"Aw fuck... I have to give that confession don't I? No wonder I got so drunk."

Nami rubbed her eyes and leaned back to yawn. She felt something weird sitting in the side on her mouth. She moved her tongue over and tasted the unforgettable flavor from the night before. She gasped.

"N... No way. How? Did I...?"

"You should really get drunk more often Nami. Shishishi."

Nami spun her head around to find Luffy sitting on her window sill. He had a wide grin plastered to his face.

"L... Luffy?!" She said shocked. "What the hell? What happened earlier?"

"You drank almost half the beer at the party and got super duper drunk. I brought you back here and then you did that thing with your mouth on my family jewels... I really liked it! We should do it again!"

Nami immediately tried to hit Luffy, but the pain in her head spiked as soon as she lifted her hand. She went back to massaging her head. Luffy laughed some more.

"Shut up you idiot!" Nami scowled still holding her head.

She was trying her hardest to remember the details of this afternoon. She remembered Sanji giving her a margarita, but everything between then and now was a complete blur... Did she really blow Luffy at some point in between there?

"... Are you telling me I gave you head when I was drunk?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Answer my damn question!"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, you did. It felt so awesome and you also really enjoyed it!"

Nami looked at him with a blank stare with no clue what to say. She wanted to believe it didn't happen, but the semen she tasted in her mouth told her that there's no way it wasn't true. What upset her even more was the fact she couldn't remember any of it to save her life. If the experience was as good as Luffy said it was, then she wanted to at least have the memory of it.

Nami put her head between her knees and started whining.

"This sucks! First, I can't have the memory of us having fun and next, I'm going to have to tell everyone about you and me later tonight."

"Actually... More like right now. I came to get you for dinner."

Nami's face was now full of alarm. She started scooting away from Luffy on the bed.

"What...? No... nonononono. I'm not prepared to tell them right now. You can't do this."

"Don't get so worried. Remember we agreed to tell them after dinner. You still have some time."

That gave Nami some relief as she let out a rather loud sigh. Luffy then interrupted her moment by immediately grabbing her shoulder.

"Now come on! Everyone's already waiting! Let's eat already!" He whined.

Before Nami could protest, Luffy was already pulling her along like a rag doll to the kitchen. He pulled her all the way to the grass deck before she could get a punch in hard enough for the straw hat captain to get the message.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"You yanking me around like that is killing my head!" Nami yelled. "I can walk just fine on my own."

He took a second to rub his head. "Shishishi. Sorry."

Luffy ran off ahead of her and burst through the door dramatically. The rest of the crew was already seated and waiting on him.

"What took you so long Mugiwara?" Franky asked.

"Nami drank a ton this afternoon and was having a bad hung... hanga... hungry..."

"It's a hangover dumbass." Nami scowled entering the kitchen and clutching her head.

"Nami-Swaaaann~" The love cook cooed upon her entering.

Nami ignored his call and limped to her seat at the table between Zoro and Chopper. Nami noticed on the way that Sanji had hung his bounty poster above his stove. He seemed to be praising it over the simple fact he actually had his real picture on it.

Nami plopped down in her seat and groaned. Zoro was looking at her misery and tried to hold back his laughter.

"You know..." Zoro started with a smirk.

"I don't even want to hear it right now Zoro." She said with her head down on the table.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the crew pretty much sat in silence other than a couple small chats between neighbors.

Sanji finally brought out some food. There wasn't much since they all gorged the entire afternoon. There was his signature soup, some homemade crackers, and a couple sauces.

"Why is there so little?" Luffy whined.

"Because us normal people would've found that giant feast I made during the party filling you shitty rubber." Sanji retorted.

Luffy whined a tiny bit more but accepted the small meal.

The crew ate like it was any other day at the dinner table. Chatting, sharing, the occasional joke. Everyone seemed to be happy... Everyone... except Nami.

Nami had her head down when she was eating to hide her anxiety. She particularly stayed clear from looking anywhere near Sanji. The Casanova in him can see something troubling a woman from a mile away.

Since there wasn't much food on the table, the late dinner finished up a lot quicker than Nami had wanted it to. It wasn't long until everyone had put their plates up.

"*yawn*... I'm going to go to bed. That party wiped me out." Usopp said drearily.

"Same goes for me to." Chopper agreed hopping of his seat.

"_Oh fuck. Here it comes._" Nami thought.

"Hang on a second everyone." Luffy called to his retiring crew.

Nami squirmed in her seat.

"Nami has something to say to you all."

The orange haired girl pretended to be checking her log pose while the crew sat back down at the table. It was impossible for her to make eye contact with anyone anymore. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could see Robin smirking at her.

"Aow. Is this about our next destination after we leave reef?" Franky asked.

Usopp immediately got excited after Franky's question.

"If we're talking about our next destination... C... Can we please go to Elbaf?! I've always wanted to go there!"

Nami lifted her head up but didn't look at the crew. Her eyes were still fixed on her log pose and she pointed at the three needles.

"We can't go to Elbaf because none of these needles points to there." She explained.

Usopp plopped back down in his seat sulking.

"If you all really want to know where we're going after the reef, it's this one." She said pointing to the needle shaking the second most."

"The island is called Bakardo. It's in Yonko Shanks' territory and is a country governed entirely by pirates."

The crew seemed pleased with their destination. Shanks was the only Yonko who wasn't after them so they could be relatively safe in the country, but pirates are lawless and could still attack them wherever and whenever. They did have insane bounties after all.

"Sounds like a fun place." Zoro said grinning and resting his Kitetsu on his shoulder.

"Zoro..." Usopp said concerned. "No. Nonono. I don't want to get into another huge fight in a country."

"What are you high on Usopp? We're in the New World. It doesn't matter where you go, there will always be fighting there."

Usopp sneered at him, but he chose not to press the argument any longer.

"We're going to continue this tomorrow." The sniper vowed pointing at Zoro. "But for now, I really need to get some rest. My muscles ache."

"So do mine... Ah, but I don't have any muscles. Yohohohoho." Brook joked.

"Hang on you two." Luffy said stopping them. "Nami has one last thing to say."

"_Shit! shit! fuck! shit! fuck!_" Nami screamed inside of her head.

She could feel all the crews eyes on her at that moment. All she wanted was to crawl into a hole and hide forever. She wasn't anywhere near prepared enough to say this.

"...Nami...?" Chopper asked after a few seconds of silence from her.

"_Fuck everything about this!_" Nami shouted inside her thoughts."_Even though I agreed to this. You are the worst Luffy... F... Fuck it._"

She finally worked up the courage to finally start speaking.

"Everyone... There's something I have to say to you all."

"Well hurry it up. We're all tired." Usopp said yawning.

"_Fuck you too Usopp._" She thought suppressing her anger.

Nami let a thousand curse words loose into her mind at a single moment. It was the only was she could motivate herself to continue talking.

"It's... About Luffy."

Sanji jumped up on the table in full white knight mode.

"Tell me what that rubber brain did Nami-Swan and I promise I'll make him learn his lesson."

"No. He didn't do anything. It's..."

Nami sagged her head down a tad, but didn't change the pitch of her voice.

"We... We're a thing... Me and Luffy are in a relationship."

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone was sure that they misheard her.

"...hehehe" Usopp said nervously. "Th... That's a good one Nami. You must've really had a lot to drink this afternoon."

"Oh it's not a joke." Luffy chimed in happily appearing over Nami's shoulder and scaring her quite a bit. "It's been been going on since we got arrived in this reef. You wouldn't believe what we did last night. Me and Nami-"

Nami sprang up and cupped her hand over Luffy's mouth in terror. He was an inch away from going way off the deep end.

The both of them slowly turned towards the crew whose jaws were now on the floor. The sound of Sanji's heart breaking in two could be clearly heard.

**A/N**:

This chapter was one of my shorter ones in the series. But oddly enough, it took me the longest time to write of them all. Some of it was from writer's block, but a vast majority of it was from working on transitions. Reactions played a huge part in this chapter and having it flow well was a huge challenge. I really hope you think I did well

As for the future of this story. I will actually probably end it in the next chapter. I haven't totally committed on that, but I decided on ending it once the crew leaves the reef and I don't know if what I have planned for the rest of this fic will last more than one chapter.

The last thing I want to say is, I really want to thank all of you who are reading After Dark from the bottom of my heart. For my very first story to be getting this much attention really brings me joy. Thank you all so much.


	6. Divided

**A/N: **It took a while ... Five months to be exact :\\. But here it finally is! The conclusion of After Dark with 10,000+ words! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 6: Divided**

There might as well of been no one in the Sunny's kitchen. Despite the entire crew being there, it was dead silent. Nami was still had her hand cupped tightly to Luffy's mouth in fear, and as for the rest of the crew, well, shocked would be an understatement. Even Robin had the same expression as the rest of the crew. Despite her knowing what was going on between the two all along, she never would've guessed Luffy would be so numbskulled as to try to talk about what should never be spoken out loud.

Nami slowly released her hand from Luffy's mouth and he two of them stood side by side. Her heart sank. She didn't look at Luffy, but she could sense that he realized he messed up now based upon the crew's reactions.

"Uhh..." Nami said hesitantly. Large beads of sweat were forming all over her skin.

The loud thud of Usopp fainting pierced the silence.

"Wait... Luffy..." Zoro finally said pointing at Nami. "Are you telling me you tamed this witch?"

That remark was able to break a lot of the tension in the air. Nami was able to stop sweating and went back to her angry self at the moment.

"Who you calling witch you-"

A huge smack and crash had interrupted her. She turned to find Luffy was gone and replaced with the cook. Sanji just kicked their captain through the wall. Luffy's body was caught by the railing but it cracked it bad. Any harder and Sanji would've kicked him overboard. Luffy had a trail of blood leaking out of his mouth now.

"Luffy?!" Chopper screeched.

Franky immediately shot up out of his chair.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing Sanji!?" Franky yelled at him. "You're damaging my Sunny!"

"Like I give a damn you half human." Sanji glared.

Franky was just as angry though. His ship meant the world to him. For someone to disrespect it so greatly like Sanji just did was unforgivable in his eyes.

The shipwright pulled out the machine gun on his left arm and aimed it at the kitchen.

"Well how about I make it even then you bastard cook."

"Like I said. I don't give a damn you half human." Sanji repeated without batting an eye towards him.

Sanji's behavior started to scare some of the Straw Hat's. Franky choked for a second. This didn't make any sense to him. He would've bet his life on it that Sanji would've backed down the second he started threatening his precious kitchen, but he responded without giving a single care in the world... Something wasn't right with him.

Sanji started to slowly walk over to Luffy who was sprawled out across the half collapsed railing. He was sitting up, but wasn't moving. His hat shadowed his face completely.

"Dammit Sanji! Wait!" Frankly yelled.

But Sanji kept walking.

Nami started to panic. It looked like Sanji was going to kill Luffy. Someone had to stop him, but before Nami could act, Zoro had already dashed to Sanji's side and slapped his sheathed Shusui on Sanji's chest.

"That's far enough eyebrows." Zoro threatened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Luffy's our captain and you look like you're ready to rip him to shreds."

"And you're going to fight me over it?"

Zoro grinned. "Of course I would you shitty cook. I would have it no other way."

The atmosphere in the kitchen suddenly became cold and thick. The tension between the two was so powerful that it might as well of been visible. Their murderous intent skyrocketed.

Sanji's flames of anger rose around him and Zoro's purple demonic essence leaked out. They looked like two devils hell bent on destruction. There was no mistaking it, they were aiming to kill each other.

Neither one of them was showing the slightest bit of hesitation. Their resolve was firm and unbreakable. Zoro started to slowly unsheath his Kitetsu and Shusui.

Nami was in panic. Two of her crewmates are about to attempt to kill each other and all she could do was watch. The deadly aura was too strong to have her move forward.

"Y... You have to stop them." Nami told herself. "They're about to kill each other... They'll die if you do nothing... Move... Move dammit!"

Her mindset forced her to start moving. She took a step forward, her soul felt like it was getting crushed under all the murderous aura.

She had to stop them, but it took all her willpower to simply take a step towards them.

She tried to move forward once again, but then it happened. Sanji and Zoro lunged at each other. Nami's face washed over with complete panic.

Then... Nothing.

Nothing happened at all. Sanji and Zoro stopped right before they collided on the dime. Their killing intent was gone and both of them were sweating and in shock.

Then the rest of the crew in the kitchen felt it with a second burst. The power in the air caused them to tremble. Chopper even passed out.

The tension of flimsy wood echoed the silenced crew as Luffy was heard slowly getting up off the railing. His haki of the conqueror was pouring out of his soul and flowing across the kitchen.

His steps as he was slowly walking back inside were like thunder as his seemingly flimsy grass flip flops seemed to crack the air under their soles.

The straw hat's immediately knew what it was. But they had never felt it directed at them. It shocked them and felt so overpowering.

Luffy's aura wasn't sinister but it was very far from soothing. It wasn't full of rage but it wasn't happy. It was only full of one thing, purpose.

Luffy stopped a couple feet away from Zoro and Sanji who were resisting it quite well compared to the others. Although they were still fighting to stay conscious.

That was when Luffy ceased using his haki. Gasps of breath shot out from every direction from the room besides for the already unconscious Usopp and Chopper. The crew slowly got to their feet wobbly.

"My goodness." Robin thought to herself. "I didn't know Luffy's Conqueror's Haki was at this state. It's almost as powerful as Dragon-San's."

Luffy's hat covered his face from the crew. It was impossible to know what he was feeling at the moment.

"I should do something about this." Franky thought attempting to get off his one knee. "This is getting out of hand way too fast."

But before he could try anything, Sanji had already bolted up onto his feet and swung at Luffy once more with his heated legs. Luffy, however, didn't let Sanji kick him again and caught his leg without batting an eye.

"I never saw that kick coming." Robin also noted. "His observation haki is well above average as well. Was his skill always at this level? Or is the heat of the moment pushing his observation past his capabilities?"

"Oi! Sanji!" Franky shouted. "That's enough."

Sanji naturally ignored him like before.

"You think you can intimidate me with your conqueror's you shitty captain? Not a chance. I'll beat you so bad that the marines won't be able to recognize you anymore! How would you like that?!"

Short seconds of silence fell over the room until Luffy finally opened his mouth.

"There's no need for that... Zoro."

Sanji then felt the cold edge of a sword touching lightly against the back of his neck.

"So he still wants to fight huh?" Sanji thought.

Zoro didn't take his eye off Sanji for a second when he responded.

"I have no doubt you can handle him Luffy, but swirly brows just made this personal. I'm asking for you to please let me h-"

Luffy let go of Sanji's leg and punched Zoro square in the face at a speed faster than a blur. The swordsman crashed backwards into the wooden wall adjacent to the room. Everyone was left shocked.

Sanji lost his focus. Zoro prayed himself out of the wall and spit out a small amount of blood. He gave Luffy a very angry eye.

"Dammit Luffy! Why the hell..."

"HAVE I BEEN THAT HORRIBLE OF A CAPTAIN TO ALL OF YOU?!" Luffy shouted. "WHEN THE HELL SHOULD NAKAMA EVER TRY TO KILL EACHOTHER?! HAVE YOU ALL LOST IT?!"

Zoro had never been surprised at a single moment since they entered the New World until then. His usual tough, calm, and focused outward appearance was shredded in several sentences.

Not just him, everybody in the room felt as if their heart was just smacked by a cannon. They could hear pain in his words.

Franky and the rest of the onlookers had only watched this entire thing up until. An idea hit the shipwright in the quietness of the room.

"We should probably go." He thought. "This isn't our argument to take part in."

The cyborg walked over to the limp Usopp and Chopper, grabbed their collars, and turned towards the door.

"Robin, Brook, we should probably go."

The two agreed with a subtle nod and followed him out the door. Leaving without making much of a sound. The other 4 didn't even seem to notice them leave.

"...Jeez..." Franky sighed loudly when he heard the door close behind him. "Why couldn't we just go to bed normally like every other night? I never imagined it, the captain and the navigator... a thing."

"It is quite surprising." Robin said holding her chin. "But we shouldn't get too hung up on that. What's important right now is that Sanji's obsession with women has caused him to turn on Luffy. This could... No, it will almost certainly cause a division in the crew."

"You're probably right. But I doubt there's anything we can do about it. We just need to hope the four of them can get past what has happened... But that won't be an easy task."

It was just a couple seconds later when Franky and Robin realized something he should've noticed much sooner. They both halted.

"Say Brook..." Franky said turning towards him. "What's with you? You were quieter than a ghost back in there."

"Hmm? Ah. Yes. Sorry about that Franky-san. I guess that's because watching that scene felt like déjà-vu all over again."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. You heard right. A very similar situation happened in my original crew many years ago."

X X X X

"I don't care!" Sanji yelled. "Why? Why Luffy?! He's a massive idiot!"

"How can I even explain that to you?" Nami yelled back. "It just sort of... happened."

"How?!"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Sanji was re-building up his anger fast, but he couldn't let it out on Nami. He turned to Luffy.

"Then you explain this you rubber brain!" He yelled at Luffy grabbing his shirt. "I've known you just as long as everyone in this room. This couldn't of 'just happened'."

Luffy didn't respond. He just stared at him. Sanji grew even more irritated and raised his fist.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"SANJI STOP!" Nami pleaded.

Sanji's fist was shaking and his blood was boiling. Luffy blank, angry stare was infuriating.

"SANJI!" She yelled once again.

The cook kept getting angrier and angrier...

Then... He stopped

The unexpected happened. Sanji slowly let go of Luffy without laying a finger on him.

"Because you asked me Nami-san... I will listen to you." Sanji said before lighting a cigarette. "But I won't ever approve this."

Sanji took a long drag. A large grey cloud escaped his lips and lifted up slowly towards the ceiling. Zoro and Nami watched him cautiously the whole time.

"I'll be in the crow's nest for the night." He said leaving the kitchen. A faint "goodnight" was heard from him right before the door closed.

When the door finally clicked shut, Nami collapsed to the floor on her knees. It was the first time in many minutes she could finally breathe.

She sighed in complete relief. "It's over."

Zoro frowned.

"You're naive to think this is the end of the dispute Nami." Zoro said sternly. "This is just the beginning."

"Naive?!" Nami exclaimed feeling insulted. "I just stopped Sanji from losing it."

"That may be, but do you seriously think you changed his point of view on the matter?"

"I-I mean... No. But we've gone through way worse as a crew. We three should just talk to him over the next few days and after that, I'm sure he will come back to our side."

"Nami, I can guarantee that won't work. You may not see it, but we're the last people on earth that ero-cook wants to see."

"Like you have a plan? Sanji's still Sanji so my charm will always work on him. Hey Lu-"

"I'm going to bed." Luffy interjected passing right in between the two and leaving the kitchen before either of them could say a single word to stop him.

"L-Luffy." Nami exclaimed starting after him. But Zoro grabbed her shoulder before she took her first step.

Nami turned and Zoro simply shook his head at her. "Don't... The best thing you can do for Luffy is to leave him be for the time being."

"B-But I..."

"Please... Just not now. He needs time to think things through."

Nami turned back around and looked at the door, then back at Zoro. She bit her lip to control her anger and finally slowly nodded before backing up into a seat and burying her face into her hands.

Zoro leaned up against the counter and sighed.

"All I can say is that I'll always be on your guy's side" he said solemnly. "Luffy's my captain and I've gladly devoted my life to his dream... No matter what turn it takes."

Nami wanted to say thank you but couldn't. She heard his footsteps then trailing away.

"Goodnight"

Then the door opened and the swordsman finally exited the kitchen. Nami was now alone.

The girl lifted her head from her palms and scanned around the kitchen. There was holes in the walls, the floorboards were cracked, and the railing outside was mangled. It was a complete mess... and just a couple minutes ago, they were having a peaceful late dinner. Now the crew is divided.

There was nothing she could do. The crew had to find out about she and Luffy at some point... but how it happened went so wrong.

Nami eyes started to water. She buried her head into her arms on the table and tried her best not to tear up.

X X X X

Moments before, at the stern of the ship

"What?!" Frankly exclaimed. "Your crew members that were in a relationship had to leave the crew?"

"Well... Yes. The two of them agreed it would be for the best. There was too much tension and a pirate's life is a dangerous one. So they both parted ways with the crew at the next island. And after that we never had another woman in the Rumbar Pirates."

"Well... That would seem like a logical route for them to take..." Robin started. "But that isn't a possibility for us since Luffy is our captain."

"Dammit..." Franky told himself. "And I thought you had a solution to this shit show..."

Silence ensued.

Franky let out a loud sigh. "Well... I really thought we had a chance to solve this issue. Looks like we really can't help this situation in any way.

"I mean... We could try talking to Sanji-san" Brook suggested.

"That's a bad idea." Franky immediately said. "That would just make him angrier."

"There's also Usopp and Chopper." Robin brought up. "They were the most shocked of anyone, so I don't think they'll be supportive of Luffy and Nami when they wake up either."

Franky sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed. I'm sick of thinking about it. Let's just deal with it in the morning."

"Ah, me too. Wait up Franky-san!" Brook yelled trailing him.

Robin remained at the stern and leaned against the railing. She watched the two abnormal humans disappear around the corner. She herself began walking back to her dorm.

"I guess I'll try to stay up and wait for Nami." She told herself.

X X X X

Nami didn't have the slightest clue as to how long she had been staring off to the side at the remote kitchen. Her head was sideways and resting peacefully in her arms. As she was coming to, she noticed thin lines of blackness, which was her hair, dividing her eyesight.

She felt like a mummy rising from a grave when she finally decided to sit up. She made an attempt to fix her hair, but having the weight of her head on her arms for such an extended period left them dead asleep. She gave up and let them dangle there.

It was late. She could tell that just from the atmosphere. Probably sometime close to midnight to be exact. Nami liked it this way. All the drinking, eating, and partying was enough to convince her everyone on the ship was out cold. So she was confident she was done with awkward and depressing conversations for the night.

The dark was great. Everything good seemed to happen after dark. Which is the reason why Nami cherished the night. It was private, welcoming, and safe. All those reasons were why she chose to spend nights with Luffy.

Nami wished she could just fall asleep in the kitchen, but by doing that she would have to wake up to the entire crew flowing into the kitchen for breakfast. That awkwardness was something she couldn't face.

With a bit of difficulty, she got up wobbly from her chair and made her way out of the kitchen... Then it was Deja vú all over again.

She looked down the ship and there he was, back on the lion's head. Luffy, sitting just how he was five nights ago and looking into the endless blue sea of the New World. Only God could possibly know what he was thinking now.

Nami wanted with all her heart to go over there and talk with him like she did on that night, but Zoro's words kept echoing in her head

"The best thing you can do for Luffy is to leave him be for the time being."

It didn't feel right to do. She understood it, but it still didn't feel right.

Nami bit her lip and sagged her head. She regrettably made her way to her dorm.

"I'm sorry Luffy." She whispered as she exited the deck.

She didn't plan on it, but Luffy, all the way up at the headpiece, could hear her apology as clear as day.

"No... I'm sorry."

X X X X

A very bright light from the window awoke Nami the next day. She arose slowly but quickly realized something was wrong. Her navigation experience told her the sun's position indicated it was nearly noon. She hadn't slept that late since being on the Sky island. Her crew's loud nature usually always woke her.

Nami quickly got dressed and walked outside to see what was going on.

Under normal circumstances, what she saw out on deck would seem like a normal day. Chopper and Usopp fishing, Zoro working out in the crow's nest, Robin reading at the far back deck, but something was clearly different about all of them compared to a normal day. She could feel it in the atmosphere. They were all actively avoiding each other. Silent as ever.

She could see it. The crew had made their own groups and avoided others. It may not of been their intentions, but the groups were unintentionally made based upon opposing views on Luffy and Nami's relationship.

It went as followed.

Sanji - Against.

Usopp and Chopper - Still very shocked about last night. Probably aren't actively against it likes Sanji, but judging by the fact they aren't fooling around with Luffy like they do every morning. They probably aren't for it either.

Robin, Franky, Brook - Neutral. Don't want to take a side. Acting on what is best for the crew.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami - In favor.

This is the current state of the crew as Nami looked around. They had to bring their crew back together before they set sail in tomorrow. Otherwise, they will be a considerably weaker crew. And in the New World, that spelled certain death.

Nami walked down the staircase onto the main deck of the ship. Everyone there seemed deep in thought. They didn't even seem to notice her come out on deck.

Usopp and Chopper sat on the railing of the grass deck looking out into the sea. Usopp's fishing rod started to shake but he wasn't even responding to it. Like he was in a daze.

"Usopp... Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Both of their bodies grew stiff at her voice. They didn't respond to her.

"...helloooo..." Nami called once again and a step closer.

"Oh hey Nami..." Usopp said without facing her and slowly scooting away. "Sorry... Can't talk right now... uh... me and Chopper have super important things to-"

"QUIT TREATING ME LIKE I'M THE PLAGUE!" Nami yelled smacking them with her clima-tact off the railing and into the mast. Zoro jolted awake.

"Enemies?! Who's there?!" He said in a daze.

Once his eye adjusted, he saw Usopp and Chopper twitching on the ground with Nami standing over them. He got worried that Nami was about to reflect some of her anger on him... but the last thing in the world he would expect happened to him.

"Oh. Did I wake you Zoro? Sorry about that." Nami apologized sweetly.

Zoro's jaw dropped. For the first time in his entire life, Nami, the very image of what he imagined the devil on earth to be, was being nice to him for a change.

"What the hell?" He thought. "Why is the witch being and angel all of a sudden... Unless... Is this because I'm on her side with the Luffy incident?"

Zoro eyed Nami who just smiled nicely at him. He grinned.

"Eh. It's no big deal." He responded and went back to sleep with a grin on his face.

"If I continue to play on their side. My debt with Nami might disappear. I love being on the winning side!" He thought.

Nami turned her attention back to the two at hand... who soon came to as they scrambled to their feet and started begging on their knees.

"Please-don't-kill-us Please-don't-kill-us Please-don't-kill-us Please-don't-kill-us..." They repeated in synchronization.

"Oh, grow a pair guys. I didn't come out here just to hurt you." Nami said still slightly ticked. "I just wanted to talk."

Usopp collapsed onto Chopper in relief.

"We get to live another day Chopper." Usopp whispered happily.

"Look..." Nami said solemnly. "I just wanted to ask how you guys were feeling since yesterday. You both passed out so..." Her voice drifted away.

Usopp and Chopper sat up and both looked at each other with pursed lips. Then back at Nami.

"I mean... Well..." Usopp stuttered. "Look Nami, the last thing I want to do is make you sad, but this is still a little too much to get used to at the moment... W... We've known Luffy for years and this just feels so... out of character for him."

"Y...yeah..." Chopper commented. "It's really hard to imagine you and Luffy are in a relationship, I... I mean, that would mean the two of you have had sexual int-"

"NOOOOOOOOPE!" Usopp yelled grabbing Chopper and high-tailing it to the boys dorm.

Nami glared at their retreating smoke lines.

"You guys are still so childish" she muttered angrily.

"Don't worry about them." Zoro commented from the corner. "They'll get over it eventually."

"Oh I'll make sure they eventually get over it." Nami said angrily. "Anyway. Where's Luffy, I need to talk to him."

"He went to bed in the Gao Cannon chamber late last night. He's probably still in there... You should leave him be."

"Like hell, I really need to talk to him." Nami said walking away.

Zoro sprung up from his resting state quite fast. "Nami! Wait!" He yelled grabbing her wrist.

"What's your problem?"

"I told you to just leave him be. Listen to me."

Nami grew ticked and shook his arm off. "Who the hell gave you the right to tell me what do?"

"For god's sake Nami don't you understand? The crews tensions are still tighter than a wire. If Sanji sees you with Luffy right now I'm sure he'll lose it. I'm insisting that you to just stay away from the captain just for today."

Nami grit her teeth. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Why was someone else's wrongdoing her burden?

"Fuck... Fine. At least tell me where Sanji is so I can speak with him."

Zoro looked out to the giant rocky reef behind him. "Out there. I saw him go off into the reef this morning. I would say he's blowing off some steam considering I've heard rocks smashing in the distance the entire morning."

"What about food?" Nami asked concerned. "Is he seriously not going to make anything for us the whole day?"

"Relax. He may be an sociopathic wannabe casanova. But he's still a chef and wouldn't let anyone starve. He left a bunch of sandwiches and left them in the kitchen before he went out, however, I wouldn't plan on him coming back to the ship until much later today."

"Wait a second... If Sanji's not coming back for a while then why did you tell me to avoid Luffy?"

Zoro motioned his one good eye to the side of him. "Good question. That's because ever since you've smacked Usopp and Chopper... I've sensed that he's watching us from close by."

X X X X

_Just a few minutes ago_

CRACK!

Sanji kicked a boulder over 5 times his height into pieces that splashed into the ocean.

"Dammit..." Sanji said catching his breath. "No matter how many damn rocks I smash to dust... I'm still pissed as hell... Dammit!" 'CRACK!'.

He smashed another one into tiny pebbles. This time with his devil's kick.

"Why the hell did this have to happen?! I stayed on an island full of faggots for two years for that shitty rubber captain and he pays me back by stealing the woman I love. Like hell I'll accept that!" 'BAM-BAM-BAM!'

Three in a row were reduced to rubble in an instant by his in-human leg strength. Still no satisfaction from it.

"That stupid rubber captain is an idiot with the strength of a God. If I let them stay together, he will no doubt hurt her. I will never let that happen!" 'SMASH'

Yet another pile of stony rubble fell into the ocean and Sanji finally stopped to catch a breath.

Sanji collapsed onto the stub onto one half-demolished rock feeling defeated. He stared off into the water infront of him, looking at his reflection. The sight brought back memories of the time he still worked at the Baratie. There were countless times he would stand on the outside deck of that restaurant dreaming of the All-Blue. What would it look like? What color would the water be? Was it in an underground cave? Were there fish never seen by man there? Mermaids? These question ran through his mind every time he looked into the sea back in those days. He probably would of stood there all day if Chef Zeff didn't shout at him to get his ass back into the kitchen every 5 minutes. These unexpected memories finally provided some sort of relief from his rage

"I wonder how that stubborn old geezer is doing." Sanji asked himself. "He probably is at least happy he doesn't have to kick me all throughout that restaurant anymore."

Just then, Sanji heard a yell he could easily identify as Nami's. He didn't even hesitate to skywalk as fast as he could back to the ship.

"Shit! Nami's awake? I should've never taken down my observation haki... What's happened?!"

Sanji's senses could see that Nami's aura was perfectly fine. But that didn't stop him from flying forward to get a better read on the details. There was no way he was taking chances.

Sanji came within several hundred feet of the ship before finally stopping on a ledge behind a large rock where he could finally get a good read on everyone. He could've just gone directly to the ship, but he didn't want to risk seeing Luffy again... He just might lose it.

Nami wasn't hurt at all, but Sanji could see Usopp and Chopper in pain and running away from her. He immediately knew what happened and smiled to himself.

"Nami-Swan is so cute when she's angry." He thought blushing.

Sanji's immediately snapped his haki's attention to find Luffy, who he found sleeping in the Gao Cannon cockpit below the bow.

But just then, he saw Nami quickly walking towards the direction Luffy was. He wasn't going to sit by and let that happen. He was just about ready to jump out, but she was stopped by someone he overlooked, the mossy swordsman himself.

"What's this...? You're the last person I would expect to stop Nami... What's your play mosshead?"

X X X X

Zoro's one good eye stayed cocked to the side looking out to the sea with his peripherals. Nami started to look around aimlessly into the reef.

"Don't." Zoro said in a low voice. "If you do that too much he'll know we're on to him."

"So what if he knows?" Nami said in a louder tone. "What's he going to do? Destroy the ship?"

"I don't know what he'll do... and that's what alarms me."

Nami grit her teeth hard. "Why does he have to act this way... It's beyond childish, it downright stupid. Why the hell does this mean so much to him?! Why?!"

Zoro looked back at her. "This is only an assumption... But it's probably the reason. Do you remember when the cook first joined us?"

"Of course I do vegetable head."

That remark kinda ticked Zoro. But he brushed it to the side.

"His main, if not only reason, for joining us was because you were on the crew. Now that you are taken after he's known you all this time, he's full of unstable anger."

Nami's eyes widened. She was beginning to understand.

Zoro continued.

"Think about it. Before he joined us, he was on that crappy restaurant ship in the middle of an ocean for what I would assume to be his whole childhood and teenage life. The pervert probably saw many women but never got know one for any more than several hours before he joined us. He's known you for over two years. I know you think he's a wannabe Casanova and willing to take any young girl. But the truth is he has probably fallen for you... That's why I think he's acting this way."

Nami expression turned emotionless and draught. Sanji... falling for a woman... That would be the last thing she would expect to have happen in her life. She didn't want to believe she was involved in a love triangle, but Zoro's explanation made too much sense. The ero-cook was dealing with an extreme case of rejection.

"Even so... Even if you're somehow right..." Nami stuttered. "That doesn't excuse how he acted yesterday."

"You're damn right it doesn't." Zoro said loudly. "That shitty cook tried to kill our captain yesterday and if Luffy didn't interject I would've for damn sure killed him. I don't care what reason he had. He broke the only rule on this ship and I won't ever forgive him until he apologizes to Luffy directly."

Silence followed. Zoro was personally getting tired of all this shitty small talk.

"Look, just go to the library for now. I know it's not fair, but just deal with it for now."

Nami didn't want to go anywhere. Her mind was in such utter confusion that she had no clue what she even wanted to do anymore. She felt completely lost in the blankness of her mind.

"Nami..?"

"Yeah... I know... Library right?"

Nami dragged her pathetic self to the library to hopefully clear her head.

Zoro could hear the library door close in the distance of the ship. He turned his attention directly behind him... He could sense Sanji was still there.

"Looks like you need to take a hint ero-cook...SLASH"

Zoro stood up and sliced the rock behind him with a speed comparable to that of sound. The slice went cleanly through the rock... only inches above the cook's head.

Sanji jumped up angry as hell.

"What the hell's your problem Zoro?! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Oh, it's you eyebrows!" Zoro exclaimed acting surprised. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a marine spy. What are you doing spying on our own ship? That's a little weird, even for you."

"Oh shut up mosshead! No one asked you!" Sanji yelled back.

X X X X

For most of the rest of the day, Nami camped out in the library with Robin who read at the opposite corner. For the first several hours, she tried to fall back asleep so she could rest on the matter... and so the time could pass quicker. However, she had already gotten over 11 hours of sleep the night before. Getting any more sleep was an impossibility for her. The best could do was teeter on the edge of the dreamworld and and the real world.

"Hey. Nami-san." A voice said that she immediately recognized as Robin's. She lifted her arm she kept laying over her eyes and looked at her friend.

"You haven't eaten anything all day and it's nearly dinner. Do you want to come with me and get something?"

Nami smiled. "Na. I haven't really felt hungry at all today. I mean, if I ever feel hungry, I always got my mikan trees right outside."

Robin smiled back. "You know you don't have to sleep the whole day away. Isn't there anything you would like to do instead?"

Nami's mind flashed a picture of Luffy for a second. "Not really. I already mapped out this reef on the first day we got here so I don't have anything else to draw... I'm kind of excited to leave this reef tomorrow. Then I'll finally be able to have some maps to draw."

"That may be... but there's a lot more to do than drawing maps on the Sunny."

"...You're right, but this is a day that I just want to pass over me, and sleeping seems to be the best way of making that happen... heh... you know, if I didn't value my pride so much, I just might ask Zoro how he does it."

Robin let out a genuine laugh. "Yes he's quite the master on sloth isn't he...? Well, I won't force you to do anything. I'm going to go to the kitchen. You want me to grow one of my ears here just in case you change your mind?"

Nami shook her head. "Thanks for the offer. I'll be fine Robin, trust me."

Robin gave her a nod and left quietly while Nami resumed her half sleeping on the small bench.

X X X X

Meanwhile, below deck

"Brook! Put those down! They're not toys!" Franky shouted.

"Yohohohohohoho!" Brook cackled. "Ahh! Look at me Franky-san! I've got wrenches in my eyes... Ah but I-"

"Give them back before I pound you into dust!"

Brook completely froze and fell to his knees in sadness. The wrenches fell out and clattered onto the floor."

"Franky-san... You just interrupted my joke... Please don't ever do that again..."

"Yeah well don't steal my stuff you dumb pile of bones." Franky retorted picking his tools up.

"I'm sorry. But what am I supposed to do? Everyone is so quiet and serious today. This ship is even more somber and boring than the one I spent 50 years on. Why is everyone like this? It's just a relationship. It's not like it's anything new or shocking in the world."

Franky looked at Brook with a shocked expression.

"Wow... For once in your life, you actually said something wise."

"Well... I have lived for 130 years after all. Yohohohoho!"

It was at this moment that the two of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both panicked for a second before they saw Robin appear out of the corner.

"Thank god." Franky sighed. "I was worried you might be Nami or Sanji. Is anyone else with you?"

"Nope, just me." Robin replied. "Did you finish it?"

Franky grinned. "You suuuuuper bet I did! Check it out."

Franky opened up walked to the back to hatch 6 and pulled out Nami's waver. Except it was much different now. It was outfitted with improved engines, a new handle system, a fresh wooden primer, and even a small golden trim around the edge of the base.

"Yohohohoho. It's quite a beauty."

Franky smiled his work as he gave the waver a quick rev. "Smooth like butter... You think she'll like it?"

Robin smiled and laughed. "Fufufufu. Of course I do. In fact, I think she might even like it a little too much. Thanks for working on it Franky."

"Hey. Don't mention it. If I have nothing to work on I get supeeerrrr bored. Besides, she deserves something a little nice after what happened yesterday. Should we show it to her now?"

Robin's smile faded.

"I'm afraid it's not the best time right now." She replied. "I tried to coax her to come out of the library... but she wouldn't budge."

Franky shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me, but she better appreciate it when she sees it. I just used all the gold I had just to make that edge around the boat and a lot of my engine parts."

"If I could interrupt..." Brook interjected. "But may I ask if Sanji-san is back Robin-san...? And may I see your p-"

"No and no." Robin said casually. "But he may come back soon. Have any of you seen Luffy?

"Of course." Franky said. "He's up on the head of the Sunny just like last night... It's so weird to see him so solemn."

"It figures he would still be like that..." Robin said processing the information. "Either way, we need to prepare for Sanji coming back to the ship."

They then began to hear silent sobbing. Franky turned around.

"I... I was interrupted again..." Brook said kneeling on the floor in sadness.

"OH GET OVER YOURSELF!" Franky yelled.

X X X X

Sanji didn't come back until about 9:00 that night. His shoes and pant legs were completely tattered and covered in rock dust, but his coat jacket stayed in perfect condition as always. His face had huge traces of fatigue on it and he was also sporting not one, but three cigarettes in his mouth. If one didn't know any better, they would probably think he just fought an entire marine brigade all by himself.

From up in the crows nest, Zoro could see him landing on the railing from outside the nest's window. Usopp was apparently out on deck and had a short exchange of words with him before Sanji parted for his kitchen.

Zoro put down his giant two ton weights and made his way down the ladder. He quickly caught up to Usopp who was walking back to the dormitory.

"Hey... Usopp!" Zoro shouted trying to catch his breath from his long workout. "Hey. What did eyebrows say to you?"

"Hmmm?" Usopp said looking over his shoulder. "Oh, nothing really. He just said he's going to make tomorrow's breakfast and lunch. When I asked why he's doing it now, he just said it's because he didn't want to be disturbed tomorrow."

Zoro stood there for a second without saying anything.

"That's it?"

"Um... Yeah. Then he just went to the kitchen without another word."

Zoro eye wandered around the ship for a second. "Well… Where is everyone?"

"Uh..." Usopp thought. "Well... I know Chopper's asleep in the dorm... And I saw Robin walk back to her dorm about an hour ago..."

The sound of creaking metal drowned out Usopp's voice. They both turned to find Franky and Brook coming up from the lower deck.

"Ah. Usopp-san, Zoro-san!" Brook exclaimed. "Has Sanji-san come back yet?"

"Yeah. He just did." Usopp answered once more. "He's making breakfast and lunch tomorrow because he said he didn't want anyone disturbing him tomorrow."

The two of them stood silently for a few seconds.

"That's it?" They both said simultaneously.

"What the hell is with this Déjà vù?!" Usopp yelled.

They all looked at Usopp for a quick second like he was insane, then back at each other.

"Welp." Franky yawned ignoring Usopp. "If that's all he did when he came back we can assume there's no reason to assume he's going to do anything else. I'm going to get some shut eye. We're all getting up early tomorrow to sail back into the New World so we should get all the rest we can. It may be the last we'll get for a while after all... You two should get some rest as well."

"I was just "going to do that before you three decided to share a brain!" Usopp yelled.

"I have a couple things left to take care of before I hit the sack." Zoro responded. "I already get plenty of sleep throughout the day anyway."

'Click'

Franky raised his machine gun arm and aimed it at Zoro's face. Zoro looked at him unamused.

"You stay away from Sanji!" Franky ordered intimidatingly. "You're only going to make things worse if you do anything else."

"Huh...?" Zoro looked at Franky quizzically. "What the hell got into you? I was just going to finish my workout and talk to Luffy. I'm the last person on this ship that even wants to see that cook's dumb face. Point your fucking gun somewhere else."

Franky maintained hard eye contact with Zoro before he put the gun away.

"Fine..." Franky said. "Sorry for getting so worked up… Just please promise me I can have a peaceful night's rest tonight."

Zoro waited for the three of them to go into the dormitory before he started walking away.

"If I'm not mistaken, that should mean, with the exception of Sanji, that the only other ones that should be awake now should be Luffy and Nami... I should let Luffy know cook's back. I've been working out for two hours already anyway."

X X X X

_About a half hour later, in the library_

Bad-um, catch... Ba-dum, catch...

Nami absentmindedly threw a ball against the wall in boredom. Her movements seemed to be almost robotic.

"...GYYAH!" Nami yelled throwing the ball away. "This is so stupid! There's nothing to read, nothing to draw, and even though it's past 10:00, I can't sleep! Whyyyyyy?" She whined.

She asked that as if she was wanting an answer. All she got back was the soft creaking of the ship. She slumped back down into her bench sulkingly.

The ship felt so quiet and almost cold to her as she sat there.

"When the crew falls asleep, it almost seems like the Sunny goes to sleep with them..." She told herself with a forced chuckle.

Crew... Asleep...

Nami's eyes widdened and realization hit hard. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. If the crew was finally asleep, then she could finally talk to Luffy about the whole ordeal yesterday. Screw what Zoro said to her. She had waited long enough and had a right to talk to him…. and since when did he ever have the right to tell her what to do?

She didn't even bother to put on her heels as she opened up the hatch and went down the ladder. The wind outside was soft but chilly. Nami shivered as soon as the cool air hit her, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

When she finally touched down at the bottom, her heart skipped a beat for a second. The kitchen's lights were on and the sound of frying was faintly audible. Sanji was back.

Nami found herself infuriated. He had the ability to monitor where everyone was on the ship which meant that there was no way past him. She could only hope that he wasn't using haki at the moment…. Oh how she wished she could sock him in the face.

But what Nami didn't know, was that observation haki can't be used for extended periods of time. It seriously tugs at your stamina and, with Sanji being as tired as he is, using any form of haki at the moment would be torture for him.

X X X X

I_n the kitchen currently,_

"Come on Sanji... Just one more batch of soup." He told himself in the kitchen drearily. "Then you won't be disturbed at all tomorrow."

X X X X

Back outside, Nami tip toed past the kitchen at a fast pace. She didn't hear any reaction coming from the kitchen, so she continued at a fast pace.

The rest of the trek was easy. The Sunny was barren and quiet. The only other soul she saw was Zoro's at his usual place in the corner sleeping. Nami gave a subtle middle finger to him as she slowly went up to the bow.

She could see Luffy was sitting on the head again. How he wasn't bored or freezing was beyond her. His normal persona was to get bored if an activity went over half an hour. It was crazy to see her captain so calm... Still, it felt so refreshing to see him again.

"Hey Luf-"

"Hi Nami" he interrupted.

Nami pinched her her lips. "You shut out my greeting."

Luffy looked behind. "Oh... I'm sorry Nami. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Luffy then snapped his head back around to the vast ocean. Nami gave his back a puzzled look. He answered her in really jittery way and wasn't maintaining eye contact with her.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is why you can't make eye contact with me or talk face to face."

"Well... I mean... This is just such an amazing view of the New World! It make me excited to think of all the adventures to be had out there!"

Nami stared at Luffy's back before lowering her head and slightly chuckling.

"You always were bad lying, huh Luffy?"

Luffy slowly yawned. A frown formed on his face.

"...I guess I just can't help it." he said in an almost sad voice.

Luffy spun his body around rather aggressively to face Nami, however, he still was looking at her feet.

"Listen... I've been thinking a lot and… There's something I need to tell you."

"I came here for that as well." Nami interupted. "Look, I know it's still tense between you and Sanji, but in order to get him to come back to our side. We will both need to talk to him tomorrow and get this sorted out."

Luffy was silent. "Nami... I don't think he'll listen to us."

Nami felt insulted. "Eh? What the hell is it with you and Zoro seeing the glass half empty? We don't have any more options and you can't keep things like this between you two. We leave tomorrow to go through emperor territory for crying out loud!"

"Actually... There is another option..." Luffy said still a little quietly.

"...What? What'll work better than that? And why haven't you told me earlier?"

"Sorry Nami, it just took a lot of thinking... But now, I'm certain I can resolve everything.

"Is that so...? Well I'm waiting. Tell me how your plan is the fix-all."

Luffy's hands winced for a second.

"Look... Nami..."

Nami looked at him puzzled. "What? What is it?"

She looked at Luffy for what felt like a while. No sound came from him. He wasn't moving in the slightest. Nami began to think he fell asleep on her. It wouldn't be a first.

"Earth to Luffy…" she called walking towards him

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Luffy suddenly blurted out.

Nami's stride stopped on the dime. At that moment, time had ceased motion and the wind stopped blowing. Nami's heart felt like it fell from a cliff, but she didn't show any signs of suprise. She was certain she had misunderstood him.

"Y...you mean we shouldn't talk to each other for only a couple days so Sanji can cool off, right? I mean... Th... That is a pretty good idea. He is pretty angry and you just want to see him calm down... Right...?"

Luffy just sat there silently. He didn't reply with a single word. It was like he didn't hear her. Nami tried again.

"Or…. or do you mean that… we should not be around Sanji when he's around...? That might be hard since he's part of the crew…. but we can make it work…." She said with a much shakier and desperate voice voice.

Luffy still said nothing. Nami was loosing her grip on reason.

"Or… or do you… do you mea-"

"Please." Luffy interupted painfully. "Please…. Just stop…"

The truth of the situation Nami had been desperately fighting back finally hit the surface.

"No…. No… Nonononono….." she told herself desperately grasping her head. "This…. Why...?"

Nami snapped. She marched right up to Luffy and grabbed his collar.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THINGS LIKE THIS?" She screamed to his face. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU...? TELL ME!"

Luffy said still said nothing. The girl's knees buckled and she fell down into a sobbing mess. She felt like she had just lost all her strength.

But it was then when Luffy finally responded.

"It's because... you're all my nakama."

Nami's face looked back up at him.

"Wh.. Wha…"

"You're all the last family I have left." Luffy explained. "And if I'll do anything to keep us all together, I care about you... but because of us, our nakama have tried to kill each other, Sanji has committed a mutiny, and I…"

Luffy's voice stopped for a minute. His words were becoming noticeably thin. He turned his body around.

"Nami, I'm really sorry, but... I care about the rest of the crew more than I care about you."

Nami was lost. In all her life she had never heard Luffy say the slightest thing hurtful to her and he was completely shutting her out.

She continued to stare at his motionless figure. He looked as if he was drifting further away with every passing second. Nami finally stood up.

"I told you to quit lying to me." Nami said in an very teary and angry voice while leaving. "You never cared about me, did you?"

A sudden angry and deliberate burst of conqueror's haki stopped Nami in her tracks. Her blood froze at its ferocity, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Dammit Nami..." Luffy said behind her. "I thought I told you I hated crying."

Nami turned around. Luffy's face was no longer hidden from her. He looked up at her with a very teary, but displeased face.

"Nami, I spent two days trying to find a way to find an alternative way to resolve this because I never wanted this. I'm breaking that pinwheel hat's guy's promise of making you cry... but when Ace died, the only reason I kept on living was because you were all waiting on me... I can't play favorites here. I love every one of my nakama and I just want to laugh with everyone at the same table again, but this is the only way to truly make that happen."

Nami wanted to get angry and tell him how wrong he was again, but she didn't. She wanted to get up and hug him, but she couldn't. The two of them simply stood there maintaining eye contact. It would seem like awkward silence from a third person's view point, but to them, it felt normal. They just communicated with their eyes for a few moments.

"You should go Nami." Luffy finally said. "Sanji will probably be out of the kitchen at any moment. I don't want to put you through another situation like last night... I'm sorry I made you do that."

"But... Luffy..."

Nami didn't finish. Luffy stretched out his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever think that I don't care." Luffy whispered into her ear.

Nami felt a loud pang in her heart as Luffy held her tight in his arms, but just as she felt it, Luffy let go of her abruptly.

"Now go before Sanji sees us." Luffy ordered. "I don't want him to get upset anymore."

Leaving his side was the last thing Nami wanted to do, but his words about Sanji getting upset played the scene from last night in her head. The cook's foot smashing into Luffy's head made her cringe. The image was enough to make her turn and leave.

Nami went down the steps slowly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Luffy was right. This was something wouldn't fade with time in regards to Sanji. The only way for everyone to be on the same side again was for she and Luffy to separate...

However...

That hug that Luffy gave her. She still felt warm from it. That was something she couldn't find herself ever wanting to leave behind. She wanted with all her heart to hold on to that feeling for forever.

Nami halted on the deck outside of her dorm for a second.

What could she do? Sanji and the rest of the crew needed to be kept together. The bottom line was they were all family and mattered most. It would be selfish of her to choose Luffy over them...

But...

As she started to think about it more, Nami started realized what she and Luffy were doing wasn't wrong at all. They just loved each other, and that was the most natural human thing in this crazy world. It was unfair to think that it was seen as wrong.

The more Nami thought about what happened over the past 24 hours, the more she realized the full scope of the scenario. Rage was building up inside of her. The way everyone had been going about it was wrong.

Nami's mind snapped back into focus. She now had complete control over her thoughts and actions and her mind wasn't wavering anymore. She walked straight down the steps, across the grassy deck, and straight up to the kitchen.

She burst through the door with force. For a second, Sanji looked like a walking zombie from his sleepiness, but when he saw Nami burst through. His face discarded all the traces of his fatigue.

"Oi. Nami-swan!" He yelled cheerfully. "Do you need something? I'll get it for you, whatever it is!"

Nami continued to walk towards him with her head tilted slightly down. As she got closer, Sanji noticed something on her cheek.

"Oi! Were you crying?!" Sanji yelled angrily. "What did that rubber bastard do!? I swear I'll-"

'SMACK!'

Nami slapped cook across his face with all her might, his cigarette went flying across the kitchen. He himself almost fell back from the sheer force of her hand.

Sanji fixed his face back towards her. His cheek felt like a thousand flaming needles.

"What the h-"

He couldn't finish. Nami grasped the collar of his suit under her fist and brought his face closer to her. She finally looked up at him with her face full of tears, anger, and depression.

"IS ALL THIS REALLY WORTH IT?!" She yelled.

Sanji's face froze. He had never seen Nami look so sad and miserable in his life.

"Sanji! You want to kill our captain, you want to leave the crew, you want to keep me and Luffy away from each other. Why?! What in the world is your reason for all this?!"

Sanji was having trouble thinking of words to say. The torn face of his beloved Nami felt like it was eating his heart away.

"N... Nami." He started. "I... I don't... It's... just Luffy has so much power and... I'm afraid he'll hurt you."

"Hurt me huh?" Nami asked rhetorically. She thought that was so painfully ironic. "Well I guess I can spare you some of that anxiety since Luffy broke up with me."

That was the last thing Sanji had expected Nami to say.

"Wh... What did you say?"

Nami smiled sadly and sarcastically and nodded her head. "Yep... Don't you realize it...? Despite everything you've done to him, despite trying to kill Zoro, he still cares about you just as much as everyone else in the crew, including me. You're still his nakama no matter what. Does that even mean anything to you?"

Nami started to lose her control on her tears. She buried her face in her hands. Not knowing what to do, Sanji tried to reach his hand out towards her.

"N... Nami-swan..."

Nami backed away and just shook her head at him. "No... Just don't."

She couldn't stand it anymore. The navigator quickly stormed out of the kitchen. It didn't matter. She had already said everything on her mind.

Sanji looked as Nami ran out of the kitchen in utter sadness. He looked at his outstretched arm and slowly sank down onto the floor with a complete loss of words. Nami's face of hurt and anger kept playing on repeat in his mind along with her words.

"Luffy broke up with me."

"You're still his nakama no matter what."

"Does that mean anything to you."

They echoed loudly from deep within his head. It was torture to listen to and it wouldn't go away. He felt like his heart was getting eaten up by it.

Luffy, who he kicked his face into next week, somehow didn't carry any resentment or anger at him for it. He acts like it never happened. On any other pirate ship, he would've been killed for that kind of insubordination, but Luffy did the exact opposite.

"...Dammit..." He told himself with his head down.

X X X X

Luffy tried his best to not think about it. He was sure Nami would get over it eventually, but the way she looked at him when he broke his resolve to her and her desperation wasn't something he anticipated. It really hurt inside to think about.

He looked out upon the ocean of the New World. It looked so peaceful and calm, although he knew that it was the furthest thing from. Pirates and marines alike here get killed every day in a never ending battle, but that was something he knew all too well. He was prepared to face that and rise to the top.

He began to think about his crew. They were irreplaceable, and Luffy could never sail without them. He didn't know if he would ever find out if he made the right choice, but he knew he knew that his choice would keep his crew together, and that was what was most important.

His eyes began to drift downward. He observed each of the small waves splashing against the hull of the Sunny. Luffy started to become aware of the ship's rocking. Which surprisingly, was quite loud, he wondered why he never heard it over the past many hours he sat there.

'FWUMP'

The noise behind Luffy startled him. Someone came up behind him without him realizing it. He bounced up and spun around in a fighting chance expecting to fight a ninja of some sorts…

But all that was behind him was Sanji… on his hands and knees… bowing.

Luffy was greatly shocked. "EH? SANJI?!... What are…"

"I don't want to be anyone's burden. You hear me?" Sanji declared.

Luffy was speechless, he had never seen Sanji have this kind of a humility before. It greatly confused him.

"Sanji…?"

Sanji seemed to be having trouble talking, Luffy could see his arms were starting to shake. He could even hear the gritting of Sanji's teeth from where he was.

"G….. God dammit Luffy I'm sorry!" Sanji shouted.

That was a word Sanji had never told Luffy before in his entire life. Over the years, he would pound him into dust countless times for trying to sneak food or even something as trivial as looking dumb. He never apologized for anything he did. Now he was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Sanji, W...what happened?" Luffy asked.

"I saw Nami's face… She's in so much pain... and I'm the one who caused it. I could never live with myself if I let her be like that."

"What are you trying to say?"

The words Sanji was about to say we're already hurting him inside, but for some strange reason, he found himself smiling. He looked up at Luffy.

"I support you and Nami, captain."

His heart jumped. Luffy was initially shocked, but he quickly replaced it with the biggest, goofiest grin that everyone loves. He felt like he had finally taken his first breath of fresh air after all this time.

He threw his hands up in the air.

"YEHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Luffy was finally back to his old self laughing and acting like a moron. It may not be a typical pirate captains behavior, but Luffy any other way wouldn't feel right.

Sanji got up to leave Luffy with his celebration, but as he was about to descend down the steps, he felt Luffy grab his arm and, before he knew it, he was being dragged across the ship by his captain.

"We got to tell Nami, let's go!"

"Dammit Luffy! I can walk on my own you know!"

X X X X

Nami was curled up into a ball in Robin's reading chair in the library. She layed motionless, trying to put herself at ease.

She didn't know whether or not to regret what she said to Sanji. She said exactly what needed to be said, but she might of just made the situation within the crew even worse. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore, and that thought was giving her so much anxiety.

Nami began to hear a weird noise outside, she cocked her hear up from behind the armrest and looked out the window. Almost immediately after, Luffy burst through the window right in front of her. It scared her half to death.

Luffy planted his foot into the floor and pounced at Nami. Pulling her into the biggest bear hug before she could have a chance to react.

"Luffy! What is going on?!" She asked frantically.

"Everything is fine Nami!" Luffy yelled. "Everything's going to be alright now!"

"What do you mean by that?! Luffy?! Lu-"

Nami's peripherals picked up on someone else in the room. Sanji stood by the window.

"Luffy! Sanji's here! Stop it right now."

Luffy released her from his grasp, but he was still grinning from ear to ear at her. She looked at Luffy, then back at Sanji. She was so confused.

"Everything's fine Nami. Don't worry about it any longer" Luffy answered.

"You keep saying that! What do you mean?" Nami demanded.

"Nami-swan." Sanji spoke up. Her eyes averted to him. "I'm sorry."

Nami's eyes widened. She could see Sanji didn't have any more spite in his eyes.

"Sanji…."

"I would never be able to live with myself knowing I caused you this much pain." Sanji continued. "I have no right to tell you how to live your life... I want to you to do what makes you happiest in this world."

Nami switched her gaze to Luffy, then back to Sanji, then Luffy again. Luffy just grinned at her. She started to tear up. Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy in complete joy, burying her head into his shoulder. Luffy was hers again, and this time it was for good.

Nami lifted her head up slightly, that was when she saw Sanji leaving the library out of the corner of her eye. Reluctantly, she parted contact with Luffy.

"Hey… Sanji." She called out getting up from the chair.

Sanji sighed. He turned around with his head down expecting Nami to slap him silly again, but instead, he felt thin arms wrap around his torso and orange hair block his vision. His eyes were wide and locked in place.

"N… Nam-"

Nami placed her finger on the cooks lips and broke away.

"Don't say anything…" she said smiling up at him. "Thank you."

And with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek she slapped.

The sensation immediately made Sanji see stars. The flames of a thousand suns ignited within his body and he fell from the plane of reality. He found himself on cloud nine engulfed in a sea of passion and romance.

In real time, Sanji was staring off into nowhere with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey. Sanji!" Nami said trying to snap him out of his daze.

Sanji immediately heeded to her voice and came back to the real world, although his eyes were still hearts.

"Yes! What is it dearest Nami-swan? I'll do anything you wish of me."

"Good." Nami said grinning. "I want you to get some rest for tonight, but tomorrow, I want you to wake up early and make sure you count our food levels before we depart. Make sure we have enough to get to Bakardo in five days… Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course Nami-Swan! Your wish is my command!" The love-struck cook declared. He twirled to the window and hopped out onto the back deck. Nami watched him off until he disappeared beneath deck.

Luffy was standing and watching a couple feet behind Nami. He laughed.

"Shishishi. You really got him back on our side didn't you?" Luffy said with a smile.

Nami stood up straight and put on a sly smile herself. "Yes. I told you I'm good with persuading."

Nami turned around and started walking toward Luffy with her head down.

"You know Luffy, you really hurt me by saying we couldn't be together anymore. That can really damage a woman's heart you know?"

Luffy got wide eyes for a second. "Oh. Shit. I'm so sorry Nami, I never meant to hurt you, I swear! But we're back together now and everything's-"

Nami got to within reach of Luffy, she held up her hand and pushed him back into a bench against the wall. Nami grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I think it's past the point of apologies captain." She said seductively. "I think that you need to be punished for what you did."

Luffy grabbed the wood on the bench white knuckled. "Nami…. are you okay…?"

Nami stopped her walk and looked up at him. A devilish grin spread across her face.

"I've never been better captain." She said before she pounced on him.

X X X X

The captain and navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates set sail the next day back into the reality and terror that is the New World, they didn't know what lay ahead of them on this journey, but they knew that wherever it was that they would go, they would do it together... until the bitter end.

**\- The End -**

**A/N: **So that's the story of After Dark. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. This is my very first fanfiction and certaintly not my last so I would very much appreciate feedback.

A lot of you probably want an explanation why it took almost half a year to finish this story. The reason for that is because I had a summer job and have been in over my head with college applications and visits. Granted, I still did have a bunch of free time and could've chosen to work on this, but I just chose to do other things like watch Fairy Tail or play Destiny. For that, you have my most sincerest apologies.

If you would like any details of my next fanfiction I'm going to write, I have been jotting down ideas for this One Piece/Bleach crossover story. I don't want to spoil too much but this story, if I chose to do it, will focus heavily on Zoro. I know some of you probably don't even like/watch bleach and are only here for the lemon stories, and I perfectly understand that. For you guys, I do have half a mind to make a sequel of After Dark, but I would really like to come up with something fresh at the moment. If you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them.

Stay awesome everyone.

-3Nations


End file.
